Internet Madness
by Skellingtonfan1
Summary: The gang goes viral. Madness ensues. Discontinued until Urban Phantasy gets its formal revamp.
1. The Madness has Begun

**HEY! This chatroom thingy was sitting in my head for a while now, but then I decided to switch it to Facebook style for fun. I don't have any idea how Facebook works, so tell me if I get something wrong. (Personally I think the site is pointless) **

**Disclaimer: ONLY NEB AND SHANE ARE MINE! A few other OC's may show up later for jokes, but that's it! I SWEAR! **

**Nebula Thorn: **Is hating Facebook. Why are we here again?

**Shane Crane: **Because Danny has horrible blackmail on all of us and wants to meet outside of our private chatroom.

**Tucker Foley: **It's not so bad. More ladies here!

**Sam Manson: **Tuck, stop living in Fictionland...

**Danny Fenton: **I told you this website was fun...

*O*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **is in a relationship.

**Nebula Thorn: **O_O WTF? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?

**Shane Crane: **OHMYGAWD WE'RE IN THE TWILIGHT ZONE! RUUUUN!

**Danny Fenton: **RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

**Tucker Foley: **You guys are just mean.

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **I just found the weirdest website...

**Danny Fenton: **What is it?

**Sam Manson:** FanFiction. There are people writing stories about us.

**Danny Fenton: **I just felt a disturbance in the Force...

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10...GO!

**Danny Fenton: **42!

**Sam Manson: **42!

**Lisa Monet: **42!

**Tucker Foley: **42!

**Daren Marco: **42!

**Shane Crane: **Fish jerky!

**Nebula Thorn: **The scary thing is that Shane is right...

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **Is scared of his fans.

**Nebula Thorn: **Is laughing her butt off.

**Danny Fenton: **Is glaring and calling her a pixie.

**Nebula Thorn:** Is on her way to kill Danny.

**Danny Fenton: **Is running away and laughing.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **Why is it that our parents teach us to walk and talk, then spend the rest of our lives telling us to sit down and shut up?

**Tucker Foley: **It's because they never learn from their mistakes...

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn **is in a relationship with **Shane Crane. **

**Sam Manson: **How come you guys did that? We all know you are.

**Nebula Thorn: **Tell that to the 100 guys that e-mailed me for a date and crashed my computer.

**Shane Crane: **Is on his way to kill 100 guys...

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **WTF why is everyone so hyped about Twitter? WHY WOULD I WANT TO HEAR ABOUT SOMEONE BUYING A SANDWICH?

**90 people like this. **

**Nebula Thorn: **On an unrelated note: I now know I'm famous. My aunt Josephine just asked me for an autograph.

**70 people like this. **

**Nebula Thorn: **Fail. Just...fail...

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **Is wondering why the heck he keeps getting date invites.

**Rain Johnson: **DATE ME! DUMP THE THORN CHICK AND DATE ME!

**Nebula Thorn: **Is getting ready to commit murder.

**100 people like this. **

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **Is waiting for Valerie to call back.

**Claire Sonnet: **HI! OMG SHE'S SO GOING TO CALL YOU BACK BECAUSE WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO DATE A NERD WE'RE SO AWESOME AND ARE GOING TO RULE THE UNIVERSE ONE DAY!

**Tucker Foley: **Who the heck are you?

**Nebula Thorn: **Oh, hey Tuck This is Claire, my hyper friend from New Salem. MY BEST BUDDY!

**Claire Sonnet: **SQUEE!

**Claire Sonnet: **Is virtually hugging her friend.

**Tucker Foley: **Is running away.

*O*O*O*O*

**REVIEW FOR MORE INTERNET MADNESS! I DARE YOU! DAAAARE YOU! **


	2. Back to the Book

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! WHEEEEE! Thanks for the positive feedback people! WHOO-HOOO!**

**Disclaimer: NUFFIN EXCEPT THE OC'S ARE MINE!**

***O*O*O*O***

**Thornwillkillyouall has logged on **

**Ghostkid has logged on **

**Toofine has logged on **

**Ghostkid: I wanna go to Facebook! **

**Toofine: NOT UNTIL NEBULA'S CRAZY FRIENDS LEAVE! **

**Thornwillkillyouall: Aw, but Claire really likes you. **

**Toofine: TELL HER I DON'T CARE! **

**Ghostkid: I think she was being sarcastic Tuck...**

**Toofine: Oh. **

**Comicnerd has logged on**

**Toofine: Oh God...don't tell me-**

**Comicnerd: OMGNEBULAHI! I MISSED YOU ON FACEBOOK! I TOLD YOU I WANTED TO CHAT! **

**Thornwillkillyouall: Hi Claire! Is the crew on? **

**Comicnerd: They're on Facebook, waiting for you. **

**Thornwillkillyouall: You convinced Raven to get a Facebook? YOU. ARE. A. GOD. **

**Ghostkid: *is lost in conversation* Who's Raven? **

**Thornwillkillyouall: Friend. Never smiles. Never cracks jokes. Never does what other people do. **

**Comicnerd: I had to blackmail her! OMGEEE YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FANSITE! THEY MADE ME LEADER OR SOMETHING BECAUSE I KNOW YOU! **

**Thornwillkillyouall:...I have a fansite? **

**Ghostkid: There's a fansite for a murderous teenage punk pixie? **

**Thornwillkillyouall: PIXIE? YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT FENTON! I'M COMMIN OVER THERE! **

**Ghostkid: WAIT! I DIDN'T-c hVA HUIDSVXZ HJO buhoa bhuo**

**Comicnerd:...he's dead...er...deader**

**Toofine: We shall miss him...**

***O*O*O*O***

**Sam Manson: **Why can't we just head to the chatroom? I hate this websiiiite!

**Shane Crane: **I don't know. Random thoughts?

**Sam Manson: **Cheese is neat.

**Shane Crane: **Waffles taste good.

**Sam Manson: **If two goose are geese, then why aren't two moose meese?

**Shane Crane: **Why does the sun lighten our hair, but darken our skin?

**Sam Manson: **Shall we leave and go get pizza?

**Shane Crane: **Lets.

*O*O*O*O*

**Raven Yakanowa: **Claire, I. Am going. To kill you. WHY AM I WASTING MY TIME HERE?

**Nebula Thorn: **Raven, relax. I was forced here too.

**Raven Yakanowa: **I am going to hex her into the serial killer clown dimension.

**Danny Fenton: **Is amused. Neb, your friends are fun! :D

**Johnny Sonnet: **So you left us for this kid? WTF were you thinkin Neb.

**Nebula Thorn: **OH GOD! HE SPEAKS!

**Johnny Sonnet: **Actually, I'm typing. Still not talking. :D

**Nebula Thorn: **BLAST!

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **Is wondering why a ghost must attack every time I try to take a nap.

**83 people like this. **

**Dash Baxter: **Aren't they all scared of you?

**Danny Fenton: **I wish.

**Shane Crane: **Well, Johnny 13 almost crapped his pants that one time...

**Dany Fenton: **You held a knife to his throat.

**Shane Crane: **IT WAS SELF DEFENSE!

**Dash Baxter: **What was he doing?

**Shane Crane: **...Threatening me...WHATSAT?

**Shane Crane: **Is fighting rabid squirrels.

**Dash Baxter: **I sometimes wonder why I friended you...

*O*O*O*O*

**Paulina Fenton: **Look Danny, I changed my name! Now we can official date!

**Danny Fenton: **CHANGE IT BACK.

**Sam Manson: **YOU BETTER CHANGE IT!

**Tucker Foley: **Catfight! Called it!

**Shane Crane: **I'M CALLING EVERYBODY!

**Sam Manson: **SHANE SAMUEL CRANE! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF THE MOUSE AND/OR PHONE!

**Shane Crane: **...you scare me.

*O*O*O*O*

**Kwan Lee: **So why are you here?

**Nebula Thorn: **Danny got a horrid picture of me and threatens to show it unless I come here. I'm currently planning his demise.

**Danny Fenton: **SHE USED TO BE A BALL-

**Nebula Thorn: **SHUT IT FENTON! I SWEAR TO GOD, ZUES, CLOCKWORK, AND EVERY IMMORTAL BEING I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU IF YOU TELL. SO STFU!

**Kwan Lee: **I think you should listen to her.

**Danny Fenton: **Good idea.

*O*O*O*O*

**Star Benson: **Your pictures are cute!

**Tucker Foley: **Neb didn't want one. I snapped it while she wasn't looking.

**Verdona Lestrange: **With sunglasses and an iPod? She could have been watching you.

**Tucker Foley: **She was napping. The props were her cover.

**Danny Fenton: **I hate my picture.

**Star Benson: **What's that red stuff in your hair?

**Shane Crane: **Explosive dragon powder. I keep telling him to stay out of my room when I'm working.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn **likes **Blink-182**

**Danny Fenton: **Who?

**Sam Manson: **Awesome band. But Red Winged Terror is better.

**Nebula Thorn: **LONG LIVE THE TERROR!

**Danny Fenton: **Who?

**Sam Manson: **YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!

**Nebula Thorn: **SHUN THE NON BELIEVER!

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: ***singing* My life was pain my life was sorrow...the only joy I had was you...

**Nebula Thorn: **We didn't live to see tomorrow...that's why...whyyyyyy...

**Sam Manson: **Death is my joyyyyy...death is my joyyyy...

**Danny Fenton: **Wow, you guys are going emo on us.

**Sam Manson: **FIRST HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE, NOW THIS? SHUUUUUN!

**Nebula Thorn: **SHUUUUUUUN!

**Danny Fenton: **OH COME ON!

*O*O*O*O*

**Spikes Johnson: **Old Godzilla was hoppin around...

**Danny Fenton: **NO MORE SINGING!

**Claire Sonnet: **The hiiiiils are aliiiiiiive, with the sound of muuuusiiiiiic!

**Sam Manson: **CLAIRE! QUIT IT!

**Claire Sonnet: **Stacy's mom, has got it goin on!

**Danny Fenton: **That's just disturbing.

**Stacy Mechala: **Very.

*O*O*O*O*

REVIEW FOR MORE CRAZINESSSS!


	3. RANDOM TOPIX

**ANOTHA CHAPTA! Enjoy what my very bored brain has stewed up. **

**Disclaimer: Running out of ways to say this...ONLY THE OC'S ARE MINE!**

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **Where were you guys today?

**Nebula Thorn: **Got an alert. Went on a mission.

**Shane Crane: **Found a banshee.

**Nebula Thorn: **And a kelpie.

**Shane Crane: **And a nox.

**Nebula Thorn: **In the same lake.

**Shane Crane: **At the same time.

**Nebula Thorn: **I hate my job.

**Shane Crane: **I swear I swallowed a guppy.

**Danny Fenton: **o_O

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **RED WINGED TERROR CONCERT!

**Nebula Thorn: **BACKSTAGE PASSES!

**Tucker Foley: **INSANE FANGIRLS!

**Sam Manson: **Tucker...

**Nebula Thorn: **Run. NOW.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **Skulker needs to find another job.

**Dash Baxter: **The one that keeps trying to hunt you?

**Danny Fenton: **He decided, "Hey, maybe I can capture the ghost boy by stalking him!" I've kicked his but seven times today.

**Star Benson: **And he keeps coming back?

**Danny Fenton: **He really needs a new job. How about a baker?

**Sam Manson: **"I AM SKULKER, GHOST WORLD'S GREATEST BAKER!"

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **So you and Johnny are twins?

**Johnny Sonnet: **Yep.

**Tucker Foley: **Johnny never talks...

**Claire Sonnet: **Never. This is the only place where he will say something.

**Tucker Foley: **And you're hyperactive and friendly...

**Johnny Sonnet: **She would drive a nun to murder.

**Tucker Foley: **There is no way you two are related. OMG WHAT IS THAT YELLOW BLOB ON YOUR HEAD, CLAIRE!

**Claire Sonnet: **THAT'S MY HAIR! It's just very messy...

*O*O*O*O*

**Paulina Sanchez: **I don't know why you even hang out here.

**Nebula Thorn: **For once, I agree with Pinky.

**Paulina Sanchez: **PINKY? UGH! I hate you!

**Nebula Thorn: **Then why did you send me a friend request? *raises eyebrow*

**Star Benson: **HA! PWNED!

**Paulina Sanchez: **WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?

**Star Benson: **What? Neb friended me!

**Nebula Thorn: **POINT FOR ME!

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **I hate High Council meetings. The armor we wear is comfortable, but the meetings are SO BORING.

**Raven Yakanowa: **I know. And what is with Kita? "You shouldn't be a Protector! Kids should stay at home instead of trying for the big leagues." SHE'S THE SAME AGE AS US!

**Eve Willows: **And what was with princess Selena? Her first time out of her home dimension and she's just LOST. I thought her royal guards would have prepared her or something.

**Shane Crane: **What about Shadow? He's convinced that I'm raising the Cryptian army behind his back.

**Nebula Thorn: **What a noob.

**Danny Fenton: **Okay, I'm just lost here.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **We're no strangers to love...

**Sam Manson: **You know the rules, and so do I...

**Tucker Foley: **Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna-

**Nebula Thorn: **OH COME ON! I PRACTICALLY INVENTED THE RICK-ROLL!

*O*O*O*O*

**Edward Lancer: **I don't understand why kids stay here all the time.

**Danny Fenton: **It's because the internet is AWESOME!

**Shane Crane: **Also because the youth of today has taken on the sin of Sloth, efficiently de-evolving themselves to fat, lazy, and socially inadequate beings of lard and skin. The internet slows down brain activity, making children and adults alike feel like they must do everything in their power to sit in front of a piece of machinery until they waste away.

**Edward Lancer: **And that is why he's my top student.

**Danny Fenton: **I keep forgetting you're some kind of genius...show off.

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **SAVE THE FROGS!

**Danny Fenton: **You're not starting that up again.

**Sam Manson: **Oh, so you expect me to sit by and watch as innocent frogs are sliced open and poked at by timid cheerleaders? NEVER!

**Tucker Foley: **Just like the old days...

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **You need to wear that dress again.

**Nebula Thorn: **I don't do dresses.

**Shane Crane: **You have for just about every fancy date we've had.

**Nebula Thorn: **Aw...but no dresses.

**Shane Crane: **But you were so beautiful...

**Danny Fenton: **CUT IT WITH THE LOVEY CRAP!

**Nebula Thorn: **DANNY! GET OFF MY WALL RIGHT NOW!

**Danny Fenton: **It's a free country.

**Shane Crane: **Do we have to freak you out to make you leave? We could start talking about the actual date...

**Danny Fenton: **SEE YA!

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **CHEESE!

**Sam Manson: **WANGDOODLES!

**Tucker Foley: **STRAWBERRY JELLY!

**Claire Sonnet: **POCKY!

**Danny Fenton: **WTF?

**Nebula Thorn: **Don't ask.


	4. Aussieland Fun

**So sorry for not updating. DP Craziness took up all my time an imagination. For now this is just a part time fic for amusement, but review anyway. THEY'RE MY DRUG! **

**Disclaimer: I owns nuffin of da sort. **

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: ***holds in laughs*...BWAHHAHAHAHAHA!

**Shane Crane: **Shut it.

**Danny Fenton: **But you..and her...YOUTUBE! HAHAHAHAA!

**Shane Crane: **I hate you. I hate you so much.

**Danny Fenton: **I'm sending this to everybody!

**Shane Crane: **DIE IN A PIT OF FIERY COBRAS!

**Sam Manson: **What are you guys talking about?

**Shane Crane: **NO! DON'T SAY A WORD!

**Danny Fenton: **I COUGHT THEM MAKING OUT! ON VIDEO! THE PERFECT BLACKMAIL!

**Shane Crane: **God, or Chuck Norris, just kill me now. Please.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **I lurv junk food.

**Sam Manson: **We know.

**Nebula Thorn: **I had to put up a shield to keep you away from those cupcakes.

**Danny Fenton: **When were there cupcakes?

**Sam Manson: **It was after you scarfed down all those cookies, got on a sugar high, and started running around with an airhorn.

**Shane Crane: **My hearing still isn't right.

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **You guys are pretty cool.

**Raven Yakanowa: **You're cool yourself. It's not every day you meet another sane friend of Nebula's.

**Claire Sonnet: **I JUST GOT THE CAPTAIN SPEED COMIC! WOOOOT!

**Spikes Johnson: **JOHNNY! PRINCIPAL PATTERSON IS ON TO US! HE KNOWS WE FILLED HIS CAR WITH MAYO! RUUUUN!

**Johnny Sonnet: **RUUUUUN!

**Sam Manson: **I see what you mean.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **Danny, why won't you join us for a game?

**Danny Fenton: **NO! I came to Aussieland with you to relax, not get hit with a flying pigskin ball in the middle of the effin outback!

**Sam Manson: **You're just scared to play. Despite what they make the balls out of, I like it.

**Shane Crane: **And Neb scored a wicked goal today on Indiri's team.

**Tucker Foley: **And that trick they did to raise the rock and make it roll past you, genius.

**Danny Fenton: **Wait, why are we typing on our laptops when you're in the tent next to us?

**Nebula Thorn: **My laziness is worldwide. Not even Australia can stop it.

**Tucker Foley: **It's a miracle we even get internet out here.

**Shane Crane: **Neb's dad is clever. World wide internet access is a secret he'll never tell.

**Danny Fenton: **Why did you even invite us to vacay with you?

**Nebula Thorn: **My dad wanted to meet my friends.

**Shane Crane: **Even though he hates me...

**Nebula Thorn: **He does not hate you.

**Danny Fenton: **He hates him. I've seen it.

**Sam Manson: **Ditto.

**Tucker Foley: **The hate is seeping from his pores.

**Nebula Thorn: **He DOES NOT hate him.

**Shane Crane: **Sicking wild dingos on me?

**Nebula Thorn: **Accident.

**Shane Crane: **Security system that beeps every time I go to your house?

**Nebula Thorn: **Security flaw.

**Shane Crane: **Not helping me when I 'fell' into that river today?

**Nebula Thorn: **...okay. He hates you.

*O*O*O*O*

**Claire Sonnet: **I had the BEST day ever! The Stash got a gazillion hits today!

**Tucker Foley: **The Stash? As in, the comic website?

**Claire Sonnet: **Yeah! I run it!

**Tucker Foley: **You run a website?

**Claire Sonnet: **Yeppers. I lurv the internet!

**Shane Crane: **She's our little hacker.

**Nebula Thorn: **She hacked into the Pentagon once. They didn't find her for three days.

**Tucker Foley: **She runs the worlds best comic website, AND she hacks? WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?

*O*O*O*O*

**Eve Willows: **I love this dimension, everything is just so...quiet.

**Danny Fenton: **Quiet? Where did you live before?

**Eve Willows: **I was an apprentice for the High Council of Immortals, living in the Capital dimension until my 21st birthday. But then I quit and left after I turned 14. I hid out in Meridia to assist Princess Selena in the war with the opposite kingdoms of Fretalia, in which I was used as a human weapon for my talents with elemental control.

**Danny Fenton: **I was expecting a short answer...jeez.

*O*O*O*O*

REVIEWS BRING CANDY AND UNICORNS AND CANDY MOUNTAIN CHAAAAARLIE! I SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD DR. PEPPER THIS MORNING WHOO-HOOO!


	5. The People at Teen People

**So, so so so **_**so **_**sorry for not updating this. This is just a part time thing for when I get bored, so I skipped out...please don't kill me. And about Star's last name...it was never mentioned, so I used the name given in Chatting to Chat. It sounded fitting. SO GIVE DREDIT TO PHANNY. **

**Neb's Friends:**

**TheLonelySoul: Raven Yakanowa **

**TheSpikedWonder: Spikes Johnson**

**SilentBob: Johnny Sonnet**

**Comicnerd: Claire Sonnet**

**Disclaimer: Only my own characters are mine. Wow, somebody call the Redundancy Field of Redundancy Department. **

***O*O*O*O***

**GummyBat has logged on **

**Thornwillkillyouall has logged on **

**GummyBat: Seriously, change your screen name. **

**Thornwillkillyouall: WHY SHOULD I? **

**GummyBat: Because it makes you sound insane. **

**Thornwillkillyouall: WHY WOULD I BE INSANE? MAYBE IT'S THE CANDY, I SHOULD LAY OFF THE CANDY DON'T YOU THINK BECAUSE IT MAKES ME REALLY HYPER AND I ALSO ATE SOME COOKIE DOUGH MAYBE I SHOULD LIE DOWN AND REST...**

**GummyBat: Tootsie Rolls? **

**Thornwillkillyouall: I splurged...and now I have a hangover. **

**GummyBat: Poor you. **

**Ghostkid has logged on **

**Ghostkid: Hey guys. **

**GummyBat: Hey Danny. **

**Thornwillkillyouall: Hey Dan-Dan. Have you ever tried cookie dough? It's really good! **

**GummyBat: You eat raw cookie dough? **

**Thornwillkillyouall: *is nibbling on spoonful of delicious food of the gods* Yesh. **

**Ghostkid: You do realize that isn't good for your health, right? **

**Thornwillkillyouall: It's all good. I have it worked out. **

**TooFine has logged on **

**TooFine: *reads above* How is it worked out? **

**Thornwillkillyouall: My species is immune to most diseases humans have to offer. This includes most of the stuff you can catch from raw eggs in the dough. :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**TooFine: You really do have it all worked out. **

**Ghostkid: It's times like this that remind me you aren't human. **

***O*O*O*O***

**Comicnerd: OMG! YOU AND SHANE LOOK SO CUTE IN THAT MAGAZINE! YOUR HAIR IS SO PRETTY AND HE JUST LOOKS DOWNRIGHT **_**SEXY **_**WITH THAT JACKET-**

**TheLonelySoul: What magazine? **

**Comicnerd: Teen People. They caught Nebby and Shane on a date. **

**Thornwillkillyouall: WHAT? How come I wasn't aware of this! ?**

**TheLonelySoul: *flipping through Teen People that I stole from Yuki's girlfriend* Huh, they even got the goodbye kiss. Do I see tongue? **

**Thornwillkillyouall:... **

**TheSpikedWonder: Raven, I think you just angered her beyond belief. **

**GummyBat has logged on **

**GummyBat: *reads above* How is she angry? She's barely spoken. **

**SilentBob: When she's furious, she's quiet. Then the anger comes in a frenzy that resembles the pits of Tartarus twisted into seven thousand versions of primordial H*ll. **

**TheLonelySoul: Last time she got this mad was when Margo threatened us. **

**Comicnerd: No, it was the time her mom signed her up for- **

**Thornwillkillyouall: HOW DARE THEY? HAVE I NO PRIVACY IN THIS WORLD? HOW COME IT'S PERFECTLY LEGAL FOR THOSE ATTENTION-GRABBING-MONSTERS TO STALK ME FOR PICTURES? I SHOULD MARCH RIGHT OVER TO TEEN PEOPLE AND BURN THEIR STUPID HEADQUARTERS TO THE GROUND! I SHOULD-**

**TheSpikedWonder: And I'm cutting it off here before she gets graphic about how she kills each employee separately.**

**Thornwillkillyouall: -AND THEN HELEN FROM ACCOUNTING WILL HAVE HER THROAT SLICED, HER SPINE RIPPED FORM HER BODY, DRAINED OF IT'S FLUIDS, AND FED TO ZOMBIES FROM DIMENSION 12.A! **

***O*O*O*O***

**ILoveEliza: Eliza, I look forward to visiting you this Summer...**

**GummyBat: Neb isn't here, Josh. She's pulling an extra shift at the Center. **

**ILoveEliza: When will she be back? **

**Craneman: You don't need to know. **

**ILoveEliza: And who is this? **

**Craneman: Shane. Her **_**boyfriend. **_

**GummyBat: And now we watch two boys fight over the lovely Miss Thorn, who will win her affection? Josh the Creepy Stalker Kid, or Shane the Sweet and Understanding Boyfriend? **

**ILoveEliza: Why would she have a boyfriend, she's my soulmate! **

**Craneman: I've known her since we were twelve. **

**ILoveEliza: I'VE KNOWN HER SINCE PRESCHOOL! **

**Craneman: She says she loves me. **

**ILoveEliza: I SAY I LOVE HER! **

**Craneman: She has never turned me down. **

**ILoveEliza:...**

**GummyBat: AND SHANE WINS! **

***O*O*O*O*O***

**Xander Winters: **You guys looked wiped at school today. What happened?

**Danny Fenton: **Neb and Shane are sick. Then one of their enemies decided to cause trouble, and I had no idea how to fight them.

**Shane Crane: **Sorry dude. But if I went to school with this cold, you wouldn't live. Everyone would be a frozen statue.

**Nebula Thorn: **And these hot flashes keep catching my sheets on fire.

**Danny Fenton: **Powers acting up?

**Shane Crane: **It stinks to be this awesome. Crap, I just sneezed and froze my lunch. I now have a soup-sickle.

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **If I hear "Hey Manson, how does Phantom look under the spandex?" ONE MORE TIME, I'M GONNA...

**Star Benson: **How _does_ he look under there?

**Sam Manson: **Do you wish to die?

**Star Benson: **Common! If you tell, I'll make sure nobody asks anymore! PLEEEEEEEAAAAASE?

**Sam Manson:**...Fine. He has muscle. Lots of it.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **...

**Tucker Foley: **...

**Sam Manson:**...

**Nebula Thorn:**...Okay, that was one of the funniest things I've ever seen.

**Shane Crane:** The Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged series...character bashing...penguins...they sang "Stand By Me"...PFFFT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Sam Manson: **"He's not my girlfriend!" "You tell him, honey!" HAHAHAHAHA!

*O*O*O*O*

**Raven Yakanowa: **I hate my family. Yuki's latest girlfriend keeps trying to get me to wear a miniskirt.

**Spikes Johnson: ***drools* You would look good in one.

**Raven Yakanowa: **Oh, so because I'm Japanese, I look good in a miniskirt? *virtually slaps you*

**Claire Sonnet: **QUIT BEING INSENSITIVE! *slaps*

**Danny Fenton:** I hate it when they gang up on guys like this...

*O*O*O*O*

**I watched some of the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged series today...I laughed so hard my gut hurt. It looks like Neb's friends are all comfy with Team Phantom online...wonder what it would be like if they met? **

**REVIEWS BRING LIFE TO THE MYSTICAL OGGY'S OF THE WORLD WHO PLAY ROBOT UNICORN ATTACK WITH SOUTH PARK, RIGHT MR. HAT? AND THEN SEVERUS SNAPE WORE A TUTU AND THE TREES CAME TO LIFE AND STRANGLED TINA THE TALKING DOLL WHO WAS EATING FRUITY PEBBLES IN THE HOTEL CALIFORNIA...*listens to music* Tee hee, my mom bought Root Beer today. **

**OMG IGGY'S A GAY MUFFIN! REVIEW IF YOU WISH FOR MORE OF THIS! **


	6. Tales of a Sick Day

**HEYO! This felt really long on my computer, but it probably looks shorter to you guys...whatev. ENJOY! REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know by now I don't own DP. **

***O*O*O*O***

**Danny Fenton: **Don't you just hate it when girls gang up on us?

**Shane Crane: **Yeah.

**Tucker Foley:** Nah, I can just fake femininity long enough to get off the hook.

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **I thought you said you were immune to illness?

**Nebula Thorn: **MOST illnesses. The flu is not one of them.

**Shane Crane:** I just threw up everything I ate for the past fifteen years.

**Nebula Thorn: **But since you were starved for seven of them...nope. That's still a lot of food.

**Danny Fenton: **How did you even get sick at the same time?

**Tucker Foley:** Were you doing something bad on your last date? HUH?

**Shane Crane: **Well we did share-

**Tucker Foley: **Spit?

**Danny Fenton: **Ew.

**Shane Crane: **O_O...We shared a soda. Jeez...

*O*O*O*O*

**Maddie Fenton: **I hope you don't fall behind in school.

**Shane Crane: **I won't.

**Tucker Foley: **You take 6 advanced classes.

**Shane Crane: **And I pass them all without paying attention in class. Trust me, I'm-oh God...

**Tucker Foley: **Shane?

**Maddie Fenton: **From the sounds of the retching upstairs, I'm guessing he'll be a few minutes.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **Why can't my life be like Scooby Doo? Catch the bad guy, unmask him, send him to jail. Not catch the bad guy, suck him in a thermos, and wait for the next time he busts out of the Ghost Zone.

**83 people like this. **

**Sam Manson: **At least with this life you have cool superpowers.

**Nebula Thorn: **Just you wait, they're cool now...but when you start sneezing and melting the nearest object they won't be so cool anymore.

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **Great, everyone's at school. I'm alone...

**Nebula Thorn: **You've got me.

**Shane Crane: **I'm still sorry for getting you sick.

**Nebula Thorn: **You are forgiven. Can you eat?

**Shane Crane: **Not right now. Every time I smell or think of food I gag.

**Jack Fenton: **HI KIDS! MADDIE'S MAKIN MEATLOAF TONIGHT!

**Shane Crane: **Is away puking his own innards.

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **So how is everybody doing?

**Shane Crane: **The mere thought of food makes me throw up.

**Nebula Thorn: **I've been talking to an imaginary cow for ten minutes.

**Danny Fenton: **I've been picking up the slack for three days, and have had only three hours of sleep a night.

**Sam Manson: **I've taken Neb's job of defending Mikey from Dash.

**Tucker Foley: **That good, huh?

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **WTF is up with Disney's October lineup? THE ONLY THING THAT WAS ACTUALLY HALLOWEEN RELATED WAS HALLOWEENTOWN. WHERE'S THE GOOD MOVIES?

**Nebula Thorn: **I WANT PHANTOM OF THE MEGAPLEX!

**Tucker Foley: **WHAT ABOUT THE LITTLE VAMPIRE? I LOVE THAT MOVIE!

**Danny Fenton: **WHY ARE WE TALKING IN ALL CAPS?

**Sam Manson:**...I don't know.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **I love my grandmother, I really do, but these gifts are just getting terrible.

**Sam Manson: **What did she do this time?

**Danny Fenton: **I wanted a GameStation...I got LEGO's.

**Nebula Thorn: **Not as bad as me. I my grandma bought me Hannah Montana sweatpants. I burned them.

**Sam Manson: **I would have cried if I got either of those gifts.

**Tucker Foley: **Doesn't Neb's grandma play extreme sports?

**Nebula Thorn: **That's Gramma Eileen. Gramma Dorothy is the one who gave me the sweatpants.

**Danny Fenton: **We have some jacked-up families.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **Dude, did you know you have fangirls?

**Shane Crane: **Huh?

**Danny Fenton: **I was online, searching for random stuff, and I found a Team Phantom fansite. There was a section dedicated to each of us.

**Shane Crane: **Yeah...and?

**Danny Fenton: **There was a forum about which one of us was hotter. These are a few of the comments I found.

"OMG. Shane is like, sooooo much hotter. He's got so much _muscle." _

"Danny is just so cute, those blue eyes just make you melt..."

"I heard Danny is really overprotective about the people he cares for. Wouldn't you just die if rushed into battle for you?"

"Shane has those big brown eyes, they're like pools of melted chocolate."

"Okay, here's they boys compared to each other. Danny: Black messy hair, icy blue eyes, cares for everyone, has enough muscle to intimidate whoever messes with you.

Shane: Californian blonde, big brown eyes, super romantic, can scare someone away with a _look_. It's so hard to choose."

**Shane Crane: **Should we be flattered, or running for the hills? This confuses me.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **Okay, if we WEREN'T heroes, what would you guys wanna be? I'm thinking astronaut.

**Sam Manson: **An environmentalist.

**Tucker Foley: **Owner of Microsoft. MOVE OVER BILL GATES.

**Shane Crane: **Tough decision...I'm Californian, maybe I could cut it as a surfer or something. I've got the stamina.

**Nebula Thorn: **Either a world traveler like my dad, a rock star, a professional fighter, or a roadie for a rock band. (Bret Michaels kicks a**.)

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **Okay, I've got a few more spots for a boating party this weekend. Who wants in?

**Xander Winters: **Who's gonna be there?

**Sam Manson: **Neb, her cousin, Bam Margera, Tony Hawk, Danny, Tucker, Shane, and-

**Xander Winters: **WTF HOW DID YOU GET BAM AND TONY IN?

**Nebula Thorn: **My cousin works with them. I've had them on speed-dial for years. And Sam met Tony once after sneaking off to a skating tournament next town over.

**Xander Winters: **And you never tell people these things because...

**Sam Manson: **We're girls. We keep things private.

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **DEAR GOD MY ROOM IS HOT.

**Sam Manson: **Did the air break?

**Shane Crane: **YES. AND THE FRIGGEN FAN WON'T COOL THE ROOM DOWN FAST ENOUGH.

**Sam Manson: **Have you tried using your powers?

**Shane Crane:**...The heat ruined my brain. Thanks for reminding me what I could do.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **OMGOMGOMGOMG.

**Tucker Foley: **What?

**Danny Fenton: **I was watching this special about the biggest celebrity fights, and some idiot used the word "wrestling" and "fake" in front of Hulk Hogan.

**Tucker Foley: **HOLY CRAP! *changes channel really quick* WHAT CHANNEL IS IT ON?

*O*O*O*O*

**THE POWER OF PUFFERFISH COMMANDS YOU TO CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON BELOW! DOOOOO IIIIIT! **


	7. When Pigs Fly

**Short thing I typed up in class, HOORAY! **

**Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT BEFORE YOU GET IT? ONLY THE OC'S ARE MINE! **

*O*O*O*O*

**TheLonelySoul has logged on **

**GummyBat has logged on **

**TheLonelySoul: Hey Sam. **

**GummyBat: Hey Raven. **

**TheLonelySoul: It's so weird talking to each other...we've never met before. **

**GummyBat: Well we both know Neb. That's good enough for me. **

**TheLonelySoul: True. So...you wanna hear about what happened to Spikes today? **

**GummyBat: Oh God...YES. **

**TheLonelySoul: Okay, so he steals this lawnmower from his dad's gardener, and tricks it out with this really fast engine...**

***O*O*O*O***

** Thornwillkillyouall: FOR THE LAST F*CKING TIME, NO JOSH! **

**ILoveEliza: But my sweet- **

**Thornwillkillyouall: I AM NOT YOUR SWEET! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! **

**ILoveEliza: He's all wrong for you! **

**Thornwillkillyouall: How is he wrong for me? HOW? **

**ILoveEliza: Well...um...I know you hate PDA, but yesterday he kissed you in public! **

**Thornwillkillyouall: I don't hate PDA. I just hated it when you randomly tried to hug me everyday.**

**ILoveEliza: But- **

**Thornwillkillyouall: Just leave, Josh. Just. Leave. **

***O*O*O*O***

**William Lancer: **Is Mr. Baxter still in the hospital?

**Danny Fenton: **Yep. What happened anyway?

**Shane Crane: **We got partnered up for English, and he came over to study...and found my science project...

**Danny Fenton: **The one with all the wires? That thing makes all the lights blink out!

**Shane Crane: **If only Jazz hadn't plugged it in when she did...

*O*O*O*O*

**Raven Yakanowa: **Today we looked at famous loves for a poetry topic. Spikes kept winking at me. BARF.

**Spikes Johnson: **You know you loved it.

**Raven Yakanowa: **When pigs fly.

**Tucker Foley: **What the heck? A PIG JUST WENT PAST MY WINDOW.

**Danny Fenton: **OMG I JUST SAW IT TOO.

**Raven Yakanowa: **If you guys weren't Neb's friends you would SO be dead.

*O*O*O*O*

**Courtney Test: **So you live at the Fenton's?

**Shane Crane: **Yep.

**Courtney Test: **Is it as weird as they say?

**Shane Crane:** What? No...I just have all their experiments not recognize my DNA pattern and zap me, Mr. Fenton making the house shake when hears the word Fudge, Mrs. Fenton's cooking trying to eat YOU, Danny popping up from nowhere, Jazz spying for her shrink class, and to top it all off, the portal in the basement that leads to another dimension.

COMPLETELY NORMAL.

**Courtney Test: **I detect sarcasm.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **Okay, who would win in a fight, Bruce Lee or Hulk Hogan?

**Sam Manson: **Chuck Norris.

**Xander Winters: **Chuck Norris.

**Nebula Thorn: **Chuck Norris.

**Shane Crane: **Chuck Norris.

**Tucker Foley: **Chuck Norris.

**Courtney Test: **Chuck Norris.

**Dash Baxter: **Chuck Norris.

**Danny Fenton: **Okay...what about Chuck Norris vs Chuck Norris ROBOT?

*O*O*O*O*

**Paulina Sanchez: **I don't understand the English Assignment.

**William Lancer: **What about it?

**Paulina Sanchez: **Everything.

**Shane Crane: **I finished it before school let out.

**Nebula Thorn: **Ditto.

**Danny Fenton: **I'm halfway done.

**Paulina Sanchez: **HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RHYME? I'M TERRIBLE WITH THIS!

**Nebula Thorn: **Well since 1/2 of all spells are rhyming spells...it was pretty dang easy.

**Danny Fenton: **I'm just looking at what Shane did.

**Shane Crane: **YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOLE MY PAPER? DUDE! NOT COOL!

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **My head huuuuurts.

**Sam Manson: **Maybe if you hadn't ticked us off so bad, you would have been spared the noogies.

**Tucker Foley: **IT WAS JUST A JOKE!

**Nebula Thorn: **Rigging my alarm clock to play polka is NOT just a joke. NOBODY messes with my stuff.

**Sam Manson: **And replacing my veggie dog with a beef frank? NOT. COOL.

*O*O*O*O*

**William Lancer: **These papers are wonderful...most of them anyway.

**Shane Crane: **D: D: D: D: D: D:

**William Lancer: **Yours was fine. Highest in the class actually. It was some others that I worry about...

**Dash Baxter: **What?

**William Lancer: **How to Bully a Nerd is not an acceptable instructional essay. Detention.

*O*O*O*O*

**Hope you enjoyed! I typed all of this up in my health class! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEPOCKY!**


	8. Let's Fight!

**Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL PEOPLZ! **

***O*O*O*O***

**Spikes Johnson: **Guess what I found.

**Claire Sonnet: **That fifty bucks you owe me?

**Raven Yakanowa:** Since when does he owe you fifty?

**Claire Sonnet: **We had a bet going on when Neb and Shane would get together. He never paid me.

**Danny Fenton: **PAY THE WOMAN, SPIKES! JUST PAY HER!

**Spikes Johnson: **...actually, I found a chat session I had saved from a few years ago. It's pretty funny.

**Nebula Thorn: **Which chat session is-OH MY GOD. YOU DIDN'T.

**Johnny Sonnet: **He did. :D

**Sam Manson: **What?

**Nebula Thorn:** DO NOT POST THAT. I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO.

**Spikes Johnson: **Whoops. My finger just pressed SEND E-MAIL. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Nebula Thorn: **MAYTARIS!

**Spikes Jonson: **What are you-HOLY CRAP SHPQCHUOSQC HWIQ huoxw cfehiwc hOC HUOQ huo

**Spikes Johnson's connection has been interrupted. **

**Danny Fenton: **I think she killed him.

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **I JUST SAW THE CHAT IN MY E-MAIL.

**Sam Manson: **Me too. I had no idea they were in that much denial...

**Shane Crane: **I WAS TWELVE. GET OVER IT.

**Danny Fenton: **"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! She's just my best friend...who happens to be a girl...and is kinda pretty..."

**Nebula Thorn: **I am going to kill him. YOU HEAR ME SPIKES?

**Spikes Johnson: **Oh, I heard you.

**Nebula Thorn: **Let's settle this, EDWIN.

**Spikes Johnson: **Right back at you, ELIZA.

**Danny Fenton: **Uh oh, first name basis.

**Sam Manson: **We better run for cover.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **Okay, so we...um...

**Shane Crane: **You don't understand a word of this english assignment, do you?

**Danny Fenton: **Not a word.

**Susie Wanes: **None of us do. That was why I made the Casper High study page.

**Shane Crane: **Danny's only here because he let it slip he was STEALING MY HOMEWORK.

**Danny Fenton: **I SAID I WAS SORRY!

**Susie Wanes: **Boys...

**Shane Crane: **YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORKED ON SOME OF THOSE? IT TOOK ME THREE HOURS TO DO THAT CALCULUS PAPER, AND YOU GO RIGHT AROUND AND COPY IT!

**Danny Fenton: **WELL EXCUSE ME! I WAS UP UNTIL THREE A.M. CHASING GHOSTS, AND DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO DO MINE!

**Susie Wanes: **Boys...

**Shane Crane: **I MAY BE SMART, BUT YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME I HAVE TO PUT INTO THOSE PAPERS?

**Danny Fenton: **THINK ABOUT ME! I SPEND ALL MY TIME EITHER FIGHTING, DOING WORK AT THE CENTER, OR TRYING TO HEAL MYSELF FROM ALL THE FIGHTS! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR HOMEWORK!

**Susie Wanes: **Boys!

**Shane Crane: **THAT'S IT, YOU WANNA FIGHT, FENTON?

**Danny Fenton: **BRING IT ON! I'LL TAKE YOU ON RIGHT NOW!

**Susie Wanes: **BOYS!

**Danny Fenton: **What?

**Shane Crane: **What?

**Susie Wanes: **If you're going to fight, do it OFF the computer. This page is for school. Now, what did you get for question 3?

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **Watching Planet Hulk right now...epic.

**Shane Crane: **Aren't you supposed to be grounded?

**Xander Winters: **Why are you grounded?

**Danny Fenton: **We sort've got into a little fight...

**Shane Crane: **Little? We ended up destroying half the house.

**Danny Fenton: **If you accepted my apology, we wouldn't have fought in the first place.

**Shane Crane: **Oh, so you're pinning this on me? WTF!

**Maddie Fenton: **Just because I'm a parent doesn't mean I don't know how a computer works. Boys, COMPUTERS OFF.

**Xander Winters: **OWND.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn:** Duct tape is the Force. It has a light side, and a dark side, and it binds the whole universe together.

**Sam Manson: **Where did you hear that?

**Claire Sonnet: **We're watching MythBusters.

**Nebula Thorn: **This show OWNS.

**Raven Yakanowa: **If science class was more like this, I wouldn't mind showing up.

**Sam Manson: **Too true...

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **I used my powers and fixed everything we broke. I AM UNGROUNDED!

**Nebula Thorn: **It's so hard to believe YOU got grounded.

**Danny Fenton: **Yeah, after living by himself for years, you'd think he'd forget what "grounded" meant.

**Shane Crane: **Oh ha ha, laugh it up.

**Dash Baxter: **HA HA.

**Shane Crane: **It was a rhetorical statement.

**Dash Baxter: **...what's retoracle mean?

**Danny Fenton: ***facepalm*

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **ANNOUNCEMENT! MRS. FENTON'S CASSEROLE LIKES THE TASTE OF HUMAN BLOOD!

**Danny Fenton: **VAMPIRE CASSEROLE!

**Maddie Fenton: **The casserole wasn't THAT bad. And I still think you shouldn't have killed it.

**Shane Crane: **It went for my jugular. I HAD to kill it.

*O*O*O*O*

**Ghostkid: AAARGH! **

**TooFine: No need to sound like a pirate Danny. **

**Ghostkid: It is if you keep getting blocked online. Sam teamed up with this new Doomed player and I can't get past them! **

**Thornwillkillyouall: Really? I get by with no problem. **

**Ghostkid: WHAT? How? **

**Thornwillkillyouall: Ancient Chinese secret. **

**Ghostkid: YOU'RE NOT EVEN CHINESE. **

**TooFine: No, she has ONE Chinese relative. Oh, wait...he's adopted. **

**GummyBat: Hiiiii...**

**Ghostkid: LET ME PASS YOU! **

**GummyBat: Let me think...no. **

**TooFine: So who's helping you? **

**GummyBat: Um...Ancient Chinese secret? **

**Ghostkid: I KNEW IT! YOU TWO ARE EEEVIIIIL! **

**Thornwillkillyouall: I'm not evil...I'm psychotic. **

**Ghostkid: WTF I JUST GOT KILLED! **

**Thornwillkillyouall: HEY! **

**GummyBat: NOOOO! **

**Craneman: *snickers* I own at this game. **

***O*O*O*O* **

**Nebula Thorn: **Did I ever tell you guys about the time I was sucked into a Harry Potter book?

**Danny Fenton: **How did that even happen?

**Shane Crane: **Never practice spells when Claire is on a fangirl rampage. You WILL screw up, you WILL get sucked into the nearest book, and it WILL be one full of evil villains. It took me three days to find the spell to get you out.

**Nebula Thorn: **And in that time Claire and I lived out Book 5 to the end. What a fun time...

**Claire Sonnet: **I still say I should have kept my wand. But nooooo, you HAD to make me return it...

**Johnny Sonnet: **Letting you keep a wand would be like Spikes having a nuclear bomb.

*O*O*O*O*

**I HAVE TO POST THIS BEFORE BIM CLASS SO JUST LEAVE A REVIEW BEFORE-OH CRAP TEACHER! HH QHCUWO B HCUO 2 HO QW2YUObhueqb huoOB DHUWI**


	9. THEY GOT TOGETHER! I WON THE BET!

**Figured I would give you something for the weekend. And: remember that song from a few chapters ago? It's in my story DP Craziness now if you want the lyrics. **

**Disclaimer: See every other chapter, my fingers are tired. **

*O*O*O*O*

**Johnny Sonnet: **News for today: Raven and Spikes...FINALLY GOT TOGETHER!

**Nebula Thorn: **OH MY FRIGGEN GOD! I WON THE BET! I WON THE BET! I AM 700 DOLLARS RICHER! YEEEES!

**Shane Crane: **YEEEES! WHOOO-HOOO!

**Danny Fenton: **Called it. SO CALLED IT.

**Raven Yakanowa: **WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!

**Spikes Johnson: **But we kissed...*winks*

**Raven Yakanowa: **If you call springing one on me when I'm talking to you a kiss...BUT WE ARE NOT TOGETHER. EDWIN MAXIMILIAN JOHNSON, I AN GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN!

**Nebula Thorn: **Such a happy couple...

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **99 Duel Monsters cards on the wall, 99 Duel Monsters cards...

**Shane Crane: **Take one down, trade it around, 98 Duel Monsters cards on the wall...

**Sam Manson: **No more Abridged for you.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **WTF I CAN'T EVEN SAY THE WORD VAMPIRE ANYMORE WITHOUT BEING ASKED IF I'M A TWILIGHT FAN.

**Star Benson: **Are you?

**Nebula Thorn: **Look at me. Do you think would ever be caught dead reading about vampires that _sparkle? _

**Star Benson: **No...

**Nebula Thorn: **Besides, I heard the writing was so bad it makes the readers lose brain cellswhen reading the FIRST FRIGGEN SENTENCE.

**Shane Crane: **It was on the literature shelf in my Honors Writing class...so...awful...*shivers* My teacher now plans to burn it.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **You can be such a Prick.

**Shane Crane: **How am I a Prick?

**Danny Fenton: **I don't know. You just are.

**Shane Crane: **YOU'RE a Prick.

**Danny Fenton: **:O

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **I am getting sick and tired of all these girls threatening to hurt me unless I dump Danny.

**Florence Wilson: **I don't know why he would date a goth girl anyway.

**Susie Wanes: **Oh please, they liked each other WAY before he got powers.

**Sam Manson: **Thanks Susie.

**Nebula Thorn: **Now if I could just get Raven to vouch for me...the threat toll hit 300 today.

**Sam Manson: **You'd think since you have powers, they would leave you alone.

**Nebula Thorn: **Fangirls are fearless. Claire is proof of that.

*O*O*O*O*

**Claire Sonnet: **I can't wait for this weekend. IT'S GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!

**Danny Fenton: **So you're staying in Amity? For a whole weekend? AT NEB'S HOUSE?

**Johnny Sonnet: **Yep.

**Danny Fenton: **At least you're sane.

**Raven Yakanowa: **Oh, he doesn't talk. The best you'll get is a headshake or something.

**Spikes Johnson: **The last time he talked was when we took down the Crytpians.

**Claire Sonnet: **"It's about time." What a phrase.

**Nebula Thorn: **Wait, he TALKED?

**Spikes Johnson: **You didn't hear. You were too busy making out with your _boyfriend. _

**Nebula Thorn: **WE WERE NOT MAKING OUT!

**Raven Yakanowa: **He had his hands around your waist. It sure looked like it.

**Shane Crane: **You know, when I first see you guys this weekend, I'm going to do something. I won't tell you, but I'll give you a hint: It's not giving you a hug.

*O*O*O*O*

**Paulina Sanchez: **Ugh, that museum was SO boring!

**Nebula Thorn: **ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT WAS THE BIGGEST COLLECTION OF SPELLBOOKS I'VE EVER SEEN!

**Shane Crane: **I swear to God one of those was the Armada 1st Edition.

**Nebula Thorn: **No way, that book was written by MERLIN.

**Shane Crane: **It sure looked like his handwriting.

**Dash Baxter: **Magic nerds. UGH.

**Nebula Thorn: **This magic nerd could hex your a** to Mars. Without a spacesuit.

**Shane Crane: **And this one knows a spot on your neck that could kill you in three seconds.

**Dash Baxter: **Did I say magic nerds? I said..um...DON'T HURT ME!

*O*O*O*O*

**Lester Harris: **Okay, so what pages do we have to do for homework?

**Shane Crane: **85-90.

**Lester Harris: **Oh. How far along are you?

**Shane Crane: **I finished in class. :D

**Lester Harris: **NO WAY.

**Danny Fenton: **Way. He and Jazz are locked in a battle of brains...

**Shane Crane: **I'm pretty sure I'm winning.

**Jazz Fenton: **You only think you are.

**Shane Crane: **That's it, I CALL A TOURNAMENT!

**Jazz Fenton: **FIRST ONE TO FINISH MY NEW CALCULUS BOOK WINS!

**Shane Crane: **FINE!

**Lester Harris: **Is it always like this?

**Danny Fenton: **No. Sometimes they work together to plot my demise or something.

*O*O*O*O*

**REVIEW! IT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY! **


	10. A Random Chapter of Nothingness

**The 13 commandment: I DO NOT OWN DP! MY OWN CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME THOUGHT, SO DON'T LAY A DIRTY FINGER ON THEM! **

*O*O*O*O*

**Craneman: Nebula's dad must really hate me. He gave me an application to date his daughter. **

**Ghostkid: God, I hope he doesn't tell Mr. Manson. **

**Craneman: "Do you have any tattoos/facial piercings/piercings on any other body parts? if you say yes to any you may vacate the premises immediately" God, where does he get these things? **

**Ghostkid: I think I've seen it before...yeah, online. **

**Craneman: I hope he's not serious.**

**Thornwillkillyouall: He is. He's tapping his watch and waiting for you to fill it out. **

***O*O*O*O***

**Chuck Wilkins: **So you're the one who nabbed the hottest girl in school. LUCKY.

**Danny Fenton: **Hottest girl in school? Seriously?

**Shane Crane: **Heh heh, yeah...about that...

**Chuck Wilkins: **Every Valentines day her locker was stuffed with cards, we never knew why she turned down every single date offer...

**Shane Crane: ***mumbling* She better have...

**Danny Fenton: **Hottest girl in school? Seriously? The same one that hit me with a pie yesterday? SERIOUSLY?

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **My Saturday in Capital was...eventful.

**Nebula Thorn has posted 30 photos**

**Shane Crane: **We're giving you every photo we took...God that was weird.

**Danny Fenton: **Does that kid have...scales?

**Nebula Thorn: **Liz? Yeah...he's a messenger for the High Council...he also works as a professional fire breather on the weekends! :D

**Tucker Foley: **Next time you go dimension hopping, take us with you.

**Eve Willows: **Well I'm going to Capital this weekend. Wanna join?

**Shane Crane: **Don't do it man. She will trick you.

**Nebula Thorn: **I see you still haven't forgotten about the Hot Dog dimension incident.

**Shane Crane: **I will never trust her again.

**Eve Willows: **I SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

*O*O*O*O*

**Raven Yakanowa: **Spikes kept asking me out...I agreed so he would stop bothering me and get a life.

**Claire Sonnet: **PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE LET ME PICK YOUR OUTFIT! THIS RED HALTER TOP WOULD LOOK SO GOOD ON YOU!

**Nebula Thorn: **You shouldn't have done that. Claire won't stop until she picks out your clothes/hair/makeup/etc...

**Shane Crane: **She did a good job with you on that one date. I had no idea how well sleeveless worked on you...

**Nebula Thorn: **Oh ha ha, don't ever expect me to go sleeveless again. That was a one time thing.

*O*O*O*O*

**Spikes Johnson: **I SCORED A DATE WITH RAVEN! YEEEEES!

**Johnny Sonnet: **YEEEES!

**Shane Crane: **Dude, she says it's just a pity date.

**Spikes Johnson: **It is. Then I'll pull out the charm and she'll be all over me.

**Raven Yakanowa: **You've been 'Bringing out the charm' since we met. And it still hasn't worked. So don't expect it to work this Saturday.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **Danielle is now living with us...here's a video she shot while Shane and I fought over the remote.

**Danny Fenton has posted a video**

**Nebula Thorn: **Any reason why you're both in your pajamas?

**Danny Fenton: **It was Saturday morning.

**Shane Crane: **And Archie's Weird Mysteries was about to come on. I WAS NOT MISSING AN EPISODE.

**Danny Fenton: **WELL I WANTED THE TV TOO!

**Shane Crane: **IT WAS MY TURN!

**Dani Fenton: **And my plan to turn them against each other: SUCCESS.

*O*O*O*O*

**Johnny Sonnet: **Okay, so you just hook the red wire to the green wire.

**Dani Fenton: **Uh huh...

**Johnny Sonnet: **Then you adjust the lens to where it faces his bed...

**Dani Fenton: **Got it.

**Spikes Johnson: **And then you get the remote and wait for the next time they're alone.

**Danny Fenton: **QUIT TEACHING HER HOW TO SPY!

*O*O*O*O*

**Jazz Fenton: **It feels like our house is overcrowded these days.

**Danny Fenton: **Yeah...it does.

**Dani Fenton: **Well what do you expect, you're taking two more kids than you have.

**Shane Crane: **Did you ever stop and think f the kids you share the table with? It's like we're not even here...

**Jazz Fenton: **Don't be like that.

**Shane Crane: ***crossing arms* I have nothing to say to you.

*O*O*O*O*

**Ghostkid: Saaaaaaaam, why can't I? **

**GummyBat: Because if you keep copying from me you won't learn anything. **

**Ghostkid: But I don't wanna do the wooooooork.**

**ILoveEliza: Hello. Is Eliza here? **

**GummyBat: Hi Josh. No she isn't, she's out. **

**ILoveEliza: Where? **

**Ghostkid: Something about a date with Shane...**

**ILoveEliza: WHERE? I MUST FIND HER! **

**GummyBat: Josh, you know she doesn't like you that way, right? She likes Shane. **

**ILoveEliza: She'll come around. **

**Ghostkid: You stalkers never give up...**

***O*O*O*O***

**Skellingtonfan1: HI! **

**Thornwillkillyouall: Who the heck are you? **

**Skellingtonfan1: Nobody...**

**Ghostkid: And how did you get the password to this chatroom? THIS IS PRIVATE. **

**Skellingtonfan1: I was just surfing the web and found this place. So what are we talking about? **

**TheGreatFnick: Skell, WTF am I doing here? **

**GummyBat: Good question. **

**Skellingtonfan1: FANG! *huggles* **

**Craneman: Fang? What's your brother's name, Tooth? **

**TheGreatFnick: Oh ha ha. Laugh it up. **

**Skellingtonfan1: PUFFERFISH! **

**Ghostkid: ? **

**Thornwillkillyouall: ? **

**GummyBat: ? **

**TooFine: Hi guys! What did I miss? **

***O*O*O*O* **

**REVIEW SO I WILL COME UP WITH MRE WUNDERFOOL IDEAS! WHEEEEEEEEEEI HAD APPLE JUICE TODAY WHEEEEEEEE! **


	11. More Nothingness

**HAI! I decided to give you a little something...and I was kinda trying to score some reviews...oh well. **

**Disclaimer: See every author here. We don't own anything except out original characters. **

***O*O*O*O* **

**GummyBat: I. Am so. Bored. *headdesk* Anyone got ideas? **

**Thornwillkillyouall: Defeat the giant monkey man and save the 9th dimension? **

**TheLonelySoul: Tie Spikes to a bulldozer? **

**TooFine: Go to the Tech Fair downtown? **

**Comicnerd: MOVE TO METROPOLIS SO WE CAN GET PICTURES OF SUPERBOY! **

**GummyBat: Okay Claire, we all know about your crush on S-Man's sidekick, but that's taking it a bit far. **

**Comicnerd: IS A LOCK OF HIS HAIR TOO MUCH TO ASK? JEEZ! **

***O*O*O*O***

**(A/N: Couldn't help but put this in here, after all of the Spaven here I decided to do a story within the story) **

**Spikes Johnson: **So...what did you think of our date?

**Raven Yakanowa: **Surprisingly, it wasn't bad. Not once did I feel the urge to punch you in the face.

**Shane Crane: **Step up from before, remember she usually DOES punch you in the face.

**Claire Sonnet: **You two are like Raven and Beast Boy, obvious chemistry you choose to ignore. Tsk tsk.

**Raven Yakanowa: **Do you want me to burn the treehouse you keep your comics in?

**Claire Sonnet: **NOT MY HEADQUARTERS! NOOOOOO!

**Spikes Johnson: **Oh come on, we DO have chemistry. Remember how many times I've tried to get you to laugh?

**Shane Crane: **One ending with you becoming a human snowman. I remember shoving the carrot in your mouth like it was yesterday...

**Raven Yakanowa: **So you covered him in snow and gave him a top hat and carrots. Whoop de doo.

**Claire Sonnet: **Wow, you really are like raven and Beast Boy. You have no emotions.

**Spikes Johnson: **DUNDUNDUUUUN!

*O*O*O*O*

**Johnny Sonnet: **It's official: Eve and I are going out.

**Nebula Thorn: **FINALLY! I can collect my money.

**Spikes Johnson: **F&$%! If you had waited just ONE MORE month, I would have won. Why did I have to pick that time of year anyway?

**Nebula Thorn: **Don't care. I just want my 300 bucks.

**Claire Sonnet: **And my 100.

**Spikes Johnson:**...

**Shane Crane: **YOU'RE FILTHY FRIGGEN RICH, JUST PAY YOUR DEBTS. Oh, and you still owe me 30 bucks for that hair dye of yours. (YOU'RE WELCOME)

**Eve Willows: **I think Spikes has a gambling problem...

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **Okay, so you're saying that people actually though Harry and Hermione would end up together?

**Nebula Thorn:** Yes Danny, there are.

**Danny Fenton: **But she likes Ron!

**Sam Manson: **Danny, everyone knows. You don't have to tell us again.

**Danny Fenton: **But I'm just saying-

**Tucker Foley: **WE GET IT! YOU'RE A RON/HERMIONE SHIPPER, JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT IT.

**Danny Fenton: **There was no need to be mean about it.

*O*O*O*O*

**Vicky Terrence: **I just got off tour, and I am so friggen tired.

**Nebula Thorn: **That explains why I found you on the couch this morning.

**Sam Manson: **You could have told me your cousin was over...I'm sorry I hit you with a banana.

**Vicky Terrence: **It's okay. I look pretty scary when I wake up.

**Danny Fenton: **I'm still getting over the fact that you're Neb's cousin...your MOM is the lead singer of Crossfire...and YOU'RE the new IT girl right now...

**Vicky Terrence: **Our family has several famous people. We don't settle for "Normal Family"

**Nebula Thorn: **Yep. Speaking of family, Grandma sent me a postcard from the Yeti Wrestling Championship. She got second place.

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **I AM THE QUEEN OF THIS HOLIDAY!

**Danny Fenton: **You'd think Dash would recognize you and Neb dressed like that.

**Sam Manson: **Never doubt the power of gothic Lolita dresses.

**Tucker Foley: **It looks even funnier on video.

**Nebula Thorn: **We looked enough like twins...I'm just glad you remembered The Shining.

**Sam Manson: **"Come play with us Dash. Forever, and ever, and ever, and ever..."

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **I racked in some CANDY this year...I just wish the hangovers weren't so bad.

**Tucker Foley: **I told you not to gorge yourself.

**Sam Manson: **He didn't do as bad as Jazz.

**Jazz Fenton: **My head huuuuurts...

**Shane Crane: **Was I the only one smart enough to not eat anything?

*O*O*O*O*

**REVIEW TO MAKE THE AUTHORESS HAPPY! **


	12. When Fangirls Attack

**Having trouble coming up with chats...feel free to leave suggestions in your reviews! BTW: READ MY NEW DRABBLE COLLECTION IF YOU LIKE OC'S. It's a collection made for all my OC centered drabbles and oneshots. YAY. Anyway...enjoy the newest chats. **

**Disclaimer: We all know by now, I-wait, this sounds familiar. I think I've done this disclaimer before. RATS! Back to the drawing board. **

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **I was just watching Tosh.O...guess who I saw getting a Web Redemption.

**Claire Sonnet: **SURPRISE!

**Nebula Thorn: **I cannot believe they found that footage of you.

**Danny Fenton: **LMAO when I saw you on TV. Even the professional hairdressers couldn't tame that curly mass on top of your head.

**Claire Sonnet: **Is that supposed to be a joke about my hair?

**Danny Fenton: **Um...no?

**Claire Sonnet: **Then what were you talking about?

**Danny Fenton: **Um...I plead the fifth.

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **I had Tootsie Rolls every day this week for breakfast. Yum.

**Tucker Foley: **Nothing like om nom nomming on candy.

**Sam Manson: **Tucker, bacon with sugar does not count as candy.

**Tucker Foley: **IT COUNTS IN TUCKERLAND!

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **You shall never defeat me...

**Sam Manson: **I beg to differ.

**Nebula Thorn: **We shall PWN you. In a way you have never been PWNed before.

**Danny Fenton: **No, IT IS YOU WHO SHALL BE PWNED.

**Tucker Foley: **What are they even talking about?

**Raven Yakanowa: **They're having a Minesweeper tournament. Winner gets bragging rights, loser...they suffer a fate worse than death.

**Shane Crane: **Being shoved outside during the Saturday Fangirl Rush.

**Danny Fenton: **IT IS YOU WHO SHALL BE SHOVED OUT!

**Sam Manson: **NO, YOU SHALL SUFFER SEEING THE FANS! PREPARE TO FACE...**THE FANBOYS! **

**Tucker Foley: **Oh dear God no...not them. ANYTHING but THEM.

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **"Screw the rules, I have money!" Best. Line. Ever.

**Danny Fenton: **I feel like saying something in response...but I have nothing.

**Tucker Foley: **YOU HAVE RUINED THE COMEDY OF THIS CHAT. LEAVE NOW OR FOREVER FACE RIDICULE.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **ANNOUNCEMENT! MY AUNT CHRISSY JUST HAD HER BABY! IT'S A GIRL!

**Sam Manson: **Congrats.

**Danny Fenton: **Awesome.

**Shane Crane: **Nice. You just know she's going to stop by your house because she can't get any sleep.

**Nebula Thorn: **Too true. And...it just happened. I can hear the baby downstairs. WAIT! BARNEY NO DON'T TOUCH THAT-

**Nebula Thorn's connection has been interrupted. **

**Shane Crane: **And now her family is starting the "Lets drive our relatives insane" game" Oh, what fun!

*O*O*O*O*

**Spikes Johnson: **So...how's it goin with Eve?

**Johnny Sonnet: **It's just...we...it's so...*sigh* best time of my life, man.

**Eve Willows: **It's great. We have a date this Saturday...he's meeting my parents.

**Nebula Thorn: **Wait a second...aren't you, like, 315 years old? I thought only the apprentice lived longer.

**Eve Willows: **Yes, the apprentice gets their aging slowed...my parents died years ago. My human adoptive parents, however, are average aged.

**Johnny Sonnet: **It's a good thing you quit that job...otherwise you would still be 15 when I'm 40.

**Spikes Johnson: **Ah, the wonders of magic!

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **MY GOD I LOVE LAFFY TAFFY.

**Danny Fenton: **I love the jokes on the wrapper.

**Sam Manson: **Oh God no...

**Danny Fenton: **What did one casket say to the other casket?

**Nebula Thorn: **PLEASE DO NOT FINISH THAT LAME PUN JOKE.

**Danny Fenton: **That you coffin? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Tucker Foley: **I regret mentioning candy now.

**Sam Manson: **We all forgive you.

**Nebula Thorn: **I will...eventually.

**Danny Fenton: **What do you call a lazy baby kangaroo?

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **I HATE YOU.

**Danny Fenton: **I didn't do anything...*innocent face*

**Shane Crane: **I WILL KILL YOU.

**Danny Fenton: **I'm telling you, I didn't do it.

**Tucker Foley: **This doesn't have anything to do with J14 getting pictures of Shane and Neb kissing, does it?

**Danny Fenton: **Maybe...

**Shane Crane: **I WILL LAUGH AT YOUR FUNERAL.

**Tucker Foley: **You gave them the pictures, didn't you?

**Danny Fenton: **You bet I did.

**Shane Crane: **I WILL RIP OUT YOUR SPINE AND BEAT YOU WITH IT.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR.

**Shane Crane: **What? You mean posting the route you take on patrol on a fangirl website? That was WRONG? I HAD NO IDEA.

**Danny Fenton: **Okay, giving those pictures to that magazine was evil, I know, BUT THOSE FREAKING FANGIRLS ARE TEN TIMES WORSE.

**Shane Crane: **I was trained in the art of stealth and precision. My revenge is the best.

**Danny Fenton: **This means war.

**Shane Crane: **THINK TWICE BEFORE INVADING MY PERSONAL SPACE NEXT TIME.

**Danny Fenton: **NEVER!

*O*O*O*O*

**Claire Sonnet: **DID ANYBODY ELSE TOTALLY SQUEE WHEN THEY SAW REX SHIRTLESS? I DID! SQUEEEEEEEE!

**Nebula Thorn: **Your crush on a fictional character fascinates me.

**Claire Sonnet: **If it wasn't for that blanket, we would have seen more...*sighs and melts*

**Shane Crane: **You really need a boyfriend.

**Claire Sonnet: **Get me Superboy's phone number, and I'll get it done.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn **has joined **Casper High Drama Club**

**Nebula Thorn: **It feels good being back.

**Danny Fenton: **You were in Drama Club?

**Nebula Thorn: **Set painter. I missed being with mah people...

**Shane Crane: **Hey, remember when the Drama kids back home first met me?

**Nebula Thorn: **F*&KING BRITNEY WENDELL PRACTICALLY SHOVING HER CHEST AT YOU. She's lucky I didn't break her legs...

**Shane Crane: **She was hitting on me?

**Nebula Thorn:** How did you not notice?

**Shane Crane: **I was staring at you. You were wearing a REALLY nice skirt that day...

**Sam Manson: **I'm not sure whether that's sexist or sweet.

*O*O*O*O*

**I feel as if these are getting less and less funny. Tell me if they are. REVIEW LIKE THE WIND! **

**PS: Did anybody else SQUEE when they saw Gwen and Kevin kiss on Friday? I'm a total shipper…don't judge me. But still...SQUEEEEEEE! FLUFF OF THE BEST KIND! **

**Fang: Now I hate Ben 10 even more. Wonderful, **


	13. The Mickey Mouse Incident

**I typed this up overnight as a NATIONAL SEXILY DAY mini mass update. Don't ask about the Mickey Mouse Incident, for it is too...UGH...for even me to speak about. Try and piece together what happened from these bits. I dare you. **

**Fang: Just do the stupid disclaimer already. **

**Me: Why should I? **

**Fang: It's almost midnight and I'm tired. **

**Me: PFFT. Fine. I don't own DP. There. Happy? NOW REVIEW AND LEAVE YOUR FUNNY OPINIONS! **

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **Okay, for this plan we shall need a bag of noodles, some matches, a marshmallow, duct tape, EXPO markers, and...a small dog.

**Spikes Johnson:** Don't forget the muffler.

**Danny Fenton: **Right. Thanks for reminding me.

**Nebula Thorn:** Oh God, it's the Mickey Mouse Incident all over again.

**Sam Manson:** What Mickey Mouse Inci-

**Nebula Thorn:** WE SWORE NEVER TO SPEAK OF IT AGAIN.

**Spikes Johnson:** Okay, so it started with taking my private plane to Germany...

**Nebula Thorn:** NEVER. AGAIN.

*O*O*O*O*

**Dani Fenton:** Okay, the relatives are weird.

**Danny Fenton: **First family visit since I got revealed...talk about awkward.

**Shane Crane: **You think you had it bad? I HAVE TWO TWIN BOYS FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE.

**Jazz Fenton:** Jay and Alex really like you...I heard they're your biggest fans.

**Danny Fenton: **WHAT? But I'm their cousin!

**Shane Crane: **Exactly. They've met YOU before. OH CRAP THEY'RE BACK.

**Shane Crane's connection has been interrupted. **

**Dani Fenton: **Let us all have a moment of silence. ... ... ... OKAY I GET HIS LAPTOP.

*O*O*O*O*

**Johnny Sonnet: **About the Mickey Mouse Incident...

**Nebula Thorn: **NEVER. AGAIN.

**Spikes Johnson:** I'm just saying...I'm sorry for encasing you in rubber cement for three hours.

**Claire Sonnet: **AHEM.

**Spikes Johnson: **And you falling in that river.

**Johnny Sonnet:** What possessed us to give you a duck costume is beyond me.

**Spikes Johnson:** In hindsight...none of that was in any way a good idea.

**Nebula Thorn: **So back to the previous agreement. NEVER. AGAIN.

**Spikes Johnson: **Still can't believe that statue of the Pope caught on fire...

*O*O*O*O*

**Paulina Sanchez: **WHO STUCK A BUNCH OF BEER CANS IN MY LOCKER? THORN!

**Nebula Thorn: **Yes?

**Paulina Sanchez: **You did it. I know you did.

**Nebula Thorn: **I didn't.

**Paulina Sanchez: **DON'T LIE!

**Nebula Thorn: **I'm not. I can't touch beer. Everyone in my family is against the consumption or handling of alcohol, ever since my Uncle Barry died of kidney failure when I was a toddler.

**Paulina Sanchez: **...oh.

**Vicky Terrence: **...except me. Which is why I did it.

**Danny Fenton: **And that is why I am LOVING the Thorn family right now. *claps*

*O*O*O*O*

**Dash Baxter: **Okay, so we need to win the game this friday.

**Nebula Thorn: **Which won't happen.

**Danny Fenton: **As always.

**Dash Baxter: **How do you know? You don't even come to games!

**Sam Manson: **Me, Neb, and a few other kids hang out underneath the bleachers. We know.

**Star Benson: **Not to mention all the scores get posted on the school page...

**Dash Baxter: **That's it I'm leaving...

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **So many things to do this month...IT'S MADNESS.

**Shane Crane: **Madness?

**Sam Manson: **No...

**Nebula Thorn: **THIS...IS...FACEBOOOOK!

**Danny Fenton: **I set myself up for that one...

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **I can't help but feel as if something is going to happen...

**Sam Manson: **Like what?

**Tucker Foley: **Well on my way home, this random guy jumped out in front of me, yelled "DOCTOR OCTOGANOPUS!" at the top of his lungs, pushed me down, and ran away.

**Danny Fenton: **O_o

**Sam Manson: **O_o

*O*O*O*O*

**Johnny Sonnet: **Claire got some new manga...I can hear her squealing through the walls.

**Claire Sonnet: **NO! SOMETHING ELSE! TOONAMI IS GETTING UN-CANCELLED! WOOOOOT!

**Tucker Foley: **Now if people want the un-suckish version of One Piece, they can find it!

**Danny Fenton: **Yeah, sure, but what about Bo Bo Bo Bo Bo Bo Bo?

**Nebula Thorn: **WTF WHAT ABOUT ZATCH BELL? DOES ANYBODY EVEN REMEMBER THAT SHOW?

**Danny Fenton: **Apparently not.

**Nebula Thorn: **STFU.

**Claire Sonnet: **Somebody got up on the wrong side of their school desk today...

*O*O*O*O*

**Kwan Lee: **I can't believe I got stuck with DRAMA CLUB as my extra class.

**Anna Day: **What's so bad about Drama?

**Nebula Thorn: **Yeah! I've been a Drama kid since sixth grade!

**Kwan Lee: **...

**Leah Porter: **No answer. Typical of a FOOTBALL PLAYER not to understand.

**Nebula Thorn: **Let's stick him with clean up. There's a good food fight scene coming up in the next play...*evil grin*

**Kwan Lee: **Okay...I have a feeling this is for pulling your budget for the letterman jackets.

**Leah Porter: **THIS IS FOR MAKING US USE CARDBOARD PROPS YOU JERK!

*O*O*O*O*

**Texas focuses on sports. Due to this, my school's theatrical productions are non existent. Basic reason why I went for Art instead of Intro Theater. **

**AND OMG TOONAMI IS COMING ACK! YEEEEEEESH! Anyone else remember that AWESOME line up? TELL ME IF YOU DO! REVIIIIIEEEW! **


	14. Drama! Dun dun duuuun!

**I have to update really fast because I only have a half day, but I want everyone to check out my other stories while I'm on break. Due to my home not having internet, I will be MIA for a week. Expect me back after Turkey day. **

**Disclaimer: Too lazy to do one. Check my other chapters. **

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **Why is it that every time I go over to your house, Shane and Dani are fighting?

**Danny Fenton: **They have it out for each other.

**Shane Crane: **Hey, do you know where I can find some gasoline and chocolate cake mix?

**Danny Fenton: **I rest my case.

*O*O*O*O*

**Leah Porter: **Okay, Kwan, you need to stand by the Apron and wait until we give you the signal that the paint is dry. THEN you can cross it.

**Kwan Lee: **Apron? You mean the cabinets where the smocks go?

**Nebula Thorn: **No, the APRON.

**Kwan Lee: **...

**Leah Porter: **THE FRONT OF THE STAGE YOU IDIOT.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **So the Drama Club is showing Mac-

**Nebula Thorn: **DON'T SAY THE NAME!

**Gwen Ortega: **ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US ALL?

**Danny Fenton: **What did I do?

**Nebula Thorn: **You almost said THE NAME. You never say it! EVER!

**Danny Fenton: **Why?

**Gwen Ortega: **If you say the name, then the next people who are in the play are CURSED.

**Nebula Thorn: **One guy died during the sword fight scene.

**Gwen Ortega: **Remember when that one girl tripped and broke her neck?

**Danny Fenton: **So...the play is cursed?

**Leah Porter: **You know what, as President of the Drama Club, I ban you from the theater until opening night. And then I'm making someone watch you.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **AAAAARGH! FREAKING PROGRAMS! WHY DO I HAVE TO TYPE THESE THINGS?

**Tucker Foley: **They stuck you with writing the programs?

**Nebula Thorn: **No, I'm writing a book series about a race of pumpkins called Programs.

**Tucker Foley: **...

**Nebula Thorn: **Here's your sign.

*O*O*O*O*

**Dani Fenton: **I baked you a pie!

**Danny Fenton: **What flavor?

**Dani Fenton: **PIE FLAVOR!

**Sam Manson: **My God...you two are practically twins.

*O*O*O*O*

**Paulina Sanchez: **Okay, so we have to write THREE PAGES for Lancer? UGH! I wish I had gotten partnered up with a nerd!

**Star Benson: **I don't think he's a nerd.

**Paulina Sanchez: **I saw him working on something in class, he was mumbling a lot, and it was MATH! The whole page was covered in a bunch of numbers! EW!

**Star Benson: **Paulina...

**Paulina Sanchez: **I can't believe someone so good looking is such a huge nerd! UGGO!

**Star Benson: **You might wanna stop insulting him.

**Paulina Sanchez: **Why?

**Shane Crane: **We're using my laptop to write the paper, and I can see everything you're saying.

**Paulina Sanchez: **Um...I think you're cool?

*O*O*O*O*

**Dash Baxter: **I hate science.

**Danny Fenton:** And you're complaining on my wall because...?

**Dash Baxter: **You were a science nerd.

**Danny Fenton: **SPACE nerd. SPACE.

**Dash Baxter: **Right. That.

*O*O*O*O*

**Leah Porter: **FREAKING H*LL WEEK!

**Nebula Thorn: **I think this week was invented just to torture us.

**Gwen Ortega: **I didn't get home until CURFEW last night because all the ropes needed to be re-tied.

**Nebula Thorn: **My wrist doesn't function anymore. I never want to paint another set again.

**Kwan Lee: **I don't see what's so bad about it.

**Nebula Thorn: **That's because you left as soon your cell phone rang. You left Leah to do all of your work.

**Leah Porter: **I was just supposed to be on costume duty. But noooooo, I had to be stuck with MOVING ALL OF THE COMPLETED SETS BACKSTAGE and ORGANIZING THEM.

**Kwan Lee: **Sorry?

**Leah Porter: **Sorry won't fix my muscles. They now don't work. I'll send a bill for the wheelchair.

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **Greatest. Prank. Ever.

**Sam Manson: **I can't believe it.

**Nebula Thorn: **You are a GOD.

**Danny Fenton: **Rick-Rolling has never been this epic.

**Shane Crane: **Sending every computer in school a Rick-Roll virus...ingenious.

*O*O*O*O*

**Spikes Johnson has initiated private chat with Raven Yakanowa **

**Spikes Johnson: **When should we tell them?

**Raven Yakanowa: **Not yet. Wait another few weeks.

**Spikes Johnson: **ButbutbutRaaaaaaeee!

**Raven Yakanowa: **Quit acting like a child.

**Spikes Johnson: **You know you love it.

**Raven Yakanowa: ***facepalming*

*O*O*O*O*

**Claire Sonnet: **OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

**Nebula Thorn: **What happened?

**Johnny Sonnet: **Some news crew did a special on "Hometown Heroes" and we got a mention because we know you.

**Claire Sonnet: **IMMA CELEBRITY!

**Nebula Thorn: **Well that's just Fan-Tucking-Fastic.

**Johnny Sonnet: **Ditto.

**Claire Sonnet:** SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**REVIEW LIKE THE WIND, READERS! MAKE THE MONDAY I COME BACK MORE ENJOYABLE WITH PLEASANT AND LONG REVIEWS OF HAPPINESS! BYES! **


	15. Happy Turkey Day, now go and get me food

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it AGAIN? Enjoy...**

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **I FRIGGEN LOVE THANKSGIVING.

**Danny Fenton: **I take it it went well?

**Nebula Thorn: **Imagine 30 or 40 people, who either look or act just like me, crammed into my house killing each other over my Mom's turkey.

**Tucker Foley: **Your idea of fun is my nightmare.

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **I didn't get to eat anything this year.

**Danny Fenton: **Eh?

**Sam Manson: **My parents forgot to tell the chefs I'm a vegetarian, so almost EVERY dish had some type of meat or uneatable product. At least there was one thing I could have.

**Dany Fenton: **What?

**Sam Manson: **Rolls.

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **YOUR COUSINS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME. THEY WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALOOOOONE.

**Jazz Fenton: **It's not my fault they like you so much.

**Shane Crane: **I'm just glad I wasn't there for the eating.

**Dani Fenton: **Where were you anyway?

**Shane Crane: **Neb's family wanted to meet me...

**Danny Fenton: **How was it?

**Shane Crane: **Every female in that family adores me. I couldn't stop the affection.

**Danny Fenton: **Only the girls?

**Shane Crane: **Every male looked at me as if I was about to murder Neb in her sleep. Apparently overprotectiveness runs in her family.

*O*O*O*O*

**Joshua Thorn: **What do you mean I can't?

**Nebula Thorn: **When I say NO GIRLS UPSTAIRS, I mean it.

**Joshua Thorn: **Not even for five minutes?

**Nebula Thorn: **NO. We all remember when my Dad caught you and Jenna.

**Joshua Thorn: **THAT WAS ONE TIME.

**Nebula Thorn: **Not to mention you love to skateboard off the roof. A lot. We have to replace our shingles every time you visit us.

**Joshua Thorn: **WELL IF YOU HAD A RAMP I WOULDN'T-

**Nebula Thorn: **Finish that sentence and I am coming over there RIGHT NOW.

**Joshua Thorn: **...

**Nebula Thorn: **That's what I thought.

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **Watching MythBusters...we should totally try the coffee creamer cannon thingy.

**Sam Manson: **Have years of DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME warnings done anything to you at all?

**Tucker Foley: **They have WARNINGS?

*O*O*O*O*

**Spikes Johnson has initiated private chat with Raven Yakanowa**

**Raven Yakanowa: **I hate hiding this from everyone. Lying just doesn't feel right.

**Spikes Johnson:** We lie to our parents constantly.

**Raven Yakanowa:** Yeah, but not to THEM.

**Spikes Johnson: **I think Claire might know.

**Raven Yakanowa: **WHAT?

**Spikes Johnson: **Remember when I thought we were being followed?

**Raven Yakanowa: **Oh God...it was her.

**Spikes Johnson: **We can never keep a secret around her. Don't know how Neb did it for so long.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **ALL YOU NEED IS ELVES.

**Nebula Thorn: **And oxygen.

**Tucker Foley: **I need to get back in the loop, all I'm doing is getting confused.

*O*O*O*O*

**Dash Baxter: **HA HA CRANE GOT A-how do you spell it?

**Shane Crane: **Concussion.

**Dash Baxter: **Right, that. HA HA HA!

**Shane Crane: **Watch it, I heal faster than you do. I can be back in school tomorrow.

**Kwan Lee: **How did you get it anyway?

**Shane Crane:** Well let's just say it involves a map, a ladder, and Mr. Fenton surprising me at the worst possible moment.

*O*O*O*O*

**Thomas Thorn: **It's been forever since I came here.

**Nebula Thorn: **HI DAD!

**Danny Fenton: **Mr. Thorn? I thought you were in India right now.

**Thomas Thorn: **I am. You know I always have a computer nearby.

**Nebula Thorn: **Did you forget the trip to Aussieland already?

**Shane Crane: **Hey every-Mr. Thorn?

**Thomas Thorn: **Crane.

**Danny Fenton: **I can sense his hatred from my computer. And it _burns_.

*O*O*O*O*

**ILoveEliza: YES, I CAUGHT YOU! **

**Thornwillkillyouall: Oh come on! HOW COME HE ISN'T BANNED YET? **

**Ghostkid: Oh, look, I have Admin powers this week. And my finger seems allergic to the BAN button. What a weird situation. **

**Thornwillkillyouall: I am going to KILL you. **

**Craneman: Even I felt the hate in that statement. **

**TooFine: Danny's right. Digital hate burns. **

**ILoveEliza: How are you? How come you haven't answered my letters? Or E-mails? **

**Thornwillkillyouall: Okay, Josh, I'm being nice because I've known you since preschool. We've seen each other daily since we were still in training pants. But you need to LET ME GO. **

**ILoveEliza: You're so cute when you're frustrated. **

**Ghostkid: I haven't seen this much denial since Grandma Fenton died. **

*O*O*O*O*

**Paulina Sanchez: **I don't get why everyone is so hyped for the Christmas play.

**Nebula Thorn: **We're doing A Christmas Carol. And my aunt agreed to throw a concert after the first performance on X-mas Eve!

**Paulina Sanchez: **Free concert? Nice!

**Danny Fenton: **No, not free. You have to either buy a ticket, donate to Drama Club, or be IN the play to get in.

**Shane Crane: **Those IN the play get in free. That's why everyone wants in.

**Nebula Thorn: **Either way I don't pay, I'm the one who got her.

**Joyce Terrence: **I would never make her pay. Her mother would never let me hear the end of it.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **Did you see that kid yesterday? Somebody threw a rock at him.

**Shane Crane: **Saw it.

**Tucker Foley: **God thing it was a rock and not a bullet.

**Nebula Thorn: **Who the h*ll throws a bullet?

*O*O*O*O*

**Okay, I admit it. I stole that last joke from TV Tropes. It was too funny to pass up...**

REVIEW SO THE MAGICAL TURTLES FROM CAMELOT DON'T EAT MEEE!


	16. And Then Leah Fainted

**I was out sick for two days and had nothing to do. You guys got lucky. :D **

**Disclaimer: WHY MUST I KEEP PUTTING THIS HERE WHEN WE ALL KNOW ONLY THE OC'S ARE MINE? **

*O*O*O*O*

**Maddie Fenton: **I wonder what's going on up there...

**Jazz Fenton: **I've been hearing electrocution sounds for over an hour. WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THERE?

**Maddie Fenton: **You're asking two teenagers what they're doing behind a closed door? You are very brave.

**Shane Crane: **IT'S IMPORTANT SCIENTIFIC RESEARCH.

**Maddie Fenton: **Are you curing illness? Solving world hunger? MAKING GHOST WEAPONRY?

**Nebula Thorn: **...actually, we've been using electricity to blow up marshmallows. It's just so fun watching them go BOOM...

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton:** You should audition for A Christmas Carol.

**Nebula Thorn: **NO. NO WAY. I AM A SET PAINTER AND NOTHING ELSE.

**Sam Manson: **What's wrong, stage fright?

**Nebula Thorn: **I don't have stage fright. I've had absolutely NO problems doing things in front of other people.

**Vicky Terrence: **But she has a crippling fear of becoming a total flop and ruining the entire play. :D

**Nebula Thorn: **VICTORIA TERRENCE I AM NEVER HELPING YOU WITH YOUR HARMONY AGAIN.

*O*O*O*O*

**Claire Sonnet: **GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS!

**Tucker Foley: **What is it Claire?

**Claire Sonnet: **I THINK SPIKES AND RAVEN ARE DATING BEHIND OUR BACKS! I just caught them in the clubhouse...

**Shane Crane: **Claire, you of all people know we always spend hours in there working.

**Claire Sonnet: **No, they were on the COUCH. EATING EACH OTHER'S FACES.

**Johnny Sonnet: **SCORE! Oh, wait...THE MENTAL IMAGES ARE TOO MUCH! BLEACH! SOMEBODY FIND ME SOME BRAIN BLEACH!

**Raven Yakanowa: **CLAIRE!

**Spikes Johnson: **YOU ARE SO DEAD SONNET!

**Nebula Thorn: **What do you know, I STILL win the bet.

**Danny Fenton: **What slot were you again?

**Sam Manson: **She bet they would get careless and get caught.

**Spikes Johnson: **Huh?

**Nebula Thorn: **Betting pool. I changed my terms after your little date. AND YOU ALL OWE ME MONEY! MUA HA HA HA!

*O*O*O*O*

**Dash Baxter: **Basketball is really hard this season...coach is working me to death.

**Sam Manson: **Oh really, a bunch of sweaty guys fighting over a ball. So tough.

**Dash Baxter: **Shut up Manson.

**Sam Manson: **WHAT DID YOU SAY?

**Tyler Lambert: **Uh oh...I smell blood.

*O*O*O*O*

**Leah Porter: **WTF WHO TURNED OVER ALL OF THE SETS IN THE BACK? I SPENT THREE HOURS ON THOSE!

**Nebula Thorn: **ALL THE PAINT IS RUINED I HAVE TO DO IT OVER AGAIN!

**Kwan Lee: **...is that bad?

**Leah Porter: **YES IT'S BAD! OPENING NIGHT IS TOMORROW AND ALL THE SETS ARE DESTROYED!

**Gwen Ortega: **Breathe, it'll all be okay. We just have to work hard to get everything ready.

**Leah Porter: **Okay, Neb I need you to get in here and do whatever it takes to fix this.

**Nebula Thorn: **I HAVE A SHIFT AT THE CENTER! I won't be off until CURFEW!

**Leah Porter: **Kwan?

**Kwan Lee: **Football practice.

**Leah Porter's connection has been interrupted. **

**Nebula Thorn: **Is she okay?

**Gwen Ortega: **She just fainted in the middle of the library.

*O*O*O*O*

**Gwen Ortega: **Auditions for A Christmas Carol take place tomorrow after school, in the gym.

**Star Benson: **Um, why in the gym?

**Gwen Ortega: **Nebula is using her powers to fix whatever she can after the set disaster, so she needs peace and quiet.

**Paulina Sanchez: **I WANNA BE RAPUNZEL!

**Gwen Ortega: **Wrong play.

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **Dude, somebody jacked my meat!

**Danny Fenton: **...

**Sam Manson: **...

**Kwan Lee: **...

**Leah Porter: **...

**Nebula Thorn: **...

**Claire Sonnet: **...

**Spikes Johnson: **...

**Shane Crane: **...

**Tucker Foley: **Somebody stole my roast beef sandwich...

**Nebula Thorn: **You are never living this down. Ever.

**Johnny Sonnet: **is laughing so hard his mom thinks he's having a heart attack.

**Sam Manson: **Ditto.

**Shane Crane: **Laughing x3

*O*O*O*O*

**Mikey Harris: **I failed cooking.

**Danny Fenton: **How?

**Mikey Harris: **Well let's just say my pie turned into a three foot column of FIRE, and leave it at that.

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **Weird thought for the day: For some reason when startled early in the morning, the only exclamation I can seem to think of is "STAY AWAY FROM MY KIDNEY!" This makes me rethink that trip to Mexico I took last year.

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **Quick poll: What would YOU do if this country became a crapsack?

**Danny Fenton: **Run for President.

**Shane Crane: **Volunteer.

**Sam Manson: **Organize a rebellion against the corrupted government.

**Nebula Thorn: **Move to Canada. I can't hear you over the sound of my HEALTHCARE.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **FRIGGEN RINGING IT WON'T STOP LEAVE ME ALONE SHUT UUUUUP!

**Sam Manson: **What's going on over there?

**Shane Crane: **Danny can't figure out how to shut off his new alarm clock. It's been ringing for HALF AN HOUR.

**Danny Fenton: **I SEND THIS THING ALL OF MY DIGITAL HATE!

**Nebula Thorn: **Holy crap, it _does _burn.

*O*O*O*O*

**I would like to thank Rachpop15, who said she tipped over the sets, that gave me a good one. **

**REVIEW SO I CAN GET MY FRAKKEN VOICE BACK AND YELL AT PEOPLE! **


	17. Well Played, Fat man

**Beginning of the season...God I love Christmas. Prepare for a BUNCH of holiday themed ones. **

**Disclaimer: UGH ONLY THE OC'S ARE MIIIIINE! **

*O*O*O*O*

**Spikes Johnson: **I just love torturing the teachers before Christmas Break.

**Raven Yakanowa: **We took another survey today, I decided to follow Neb's advice and list Johnny the Homicidal Maniac as "My Greatest Inspiration"

**Johnny Sonnet: **I convinced my entire Auto Shop class to show up with underwear on their heads.

**Spikes Johnson: **I blew up a can of spray paint in English.

**Nebula Thorn: **I have you all beat. I walked in with a box labeled "Human Head". Lancer near fainted.

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **I keep forgetting that you and your friends were listed as the school punks.

**Shane Crane: **It's actually ingenious. Nobody would suspect a bunch of rule breakers to be heroes on the side.

**Nebula Thorn: **It was worth getting voted "Most Likely to End Up in Juvi" in middle school.

**Danny Fenton: **For some reason, I still think you deserve that reward.

*O*O*O*O*

**Paulina Sanchez: **WHO SIGNED ME UP TO HELP WITH THE CHRISTMAS PROGRAM?

**Sam Manson: **I thought you wanted the free concert tickets?

**Paulina Sanchez:** AS AN ACTRESS, NOT AN ELF FOR THE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL'S SANTA!

**Dash Baxter: **You'd make one cute elf.

**Nebula Thorn: **According to the Elf Roster, she's the one who hands kids candy canes after they get off Santa's lap.

**Kwan Lee:** Candy canes? How old do you have to be to get one?

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **FIRST HOT CHOCOLATE OF THE SEASON I AM SO JACKED UP-and I burned my tongue and ruined the mood. *smacks self for being an idiot*

*O*O*O*O*

**Jazz Fenton: **BEHOLD, DAD PLUGGING IN THE CHRISTMAS LIGHTS AFTER AN ENTIRE DAY OF DECORATING!

I'm typing this from my laptop, so the city wide power outage isn't affecting my status update. Merry Christmas, Amity.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **These teachers and their friggen jungly sweaters are driving me nuts. WHY MUST THERE BE BELLS?

**Danny Fenton: **It's been this way for as long as I can remember. The teachers deck themselves out in the ugliest sweaters that make the MOST noise, and it drives us all nuts.

**Tucker Foley: **I make a game out of it. I keep my eyes open for the ugliest sweaters Santa has to offer.

**Nebula Thorn:** Remind me not to invite him to my annual Sweater Burning.

*O*O*O*O*

**Gwen Ortega: **THE ELF ROSTER IS COMPLETE! All elves must make their way to the Auditorium to pick up their costumes. :D

**Paulina Sanchez: **Ugh, green totally clashes with my skin tone.

**Nebula Thorn: **Get used to it. I sewed over half of these things myself, anyone who is caught without their uniform shall PAY.

*O*O*O*O*

**Leah Porter: **OPENING NIGHT WENT FANTASTIC! I have never seen a better production of the Scottish Play.

**Danny Fenton: **You mean Macbeth?

**Nebula Thorn: **OH MY GOD HE SAID THE NAME.

**Gwen Ortega: **HE'S TRYING TO KILL US ALL!

**Lucy Connor: **Way to go Fenton, you sealed our doom.

**Kevin Thistle: **Great, Just great. We'll have to cancel the next performance tonight. Anybody remember the ritual to take it back?

**Gwen Ortega: **He has to go outside...turn around three times, spit over both shoulder...and then knock and ask to re-enter the building.

**Danny Fenton: **But I'm home aloooone. I'llbe stuck out here until tomorrooooow. D:

**Nebula Thorn: **Shoulda thought of that before you cursed us all to die.

*O*O*O*O*

**Vicky Terrence: **So...let the games begin?

**Barney Taylor: **It has begun!

**Joshua Thorn: **I'LL WIN THIS YEAR! THE FAT MAN SHALL NOT ESCAPE!

**Danny Fenton: **Should I be worried? Or is this another one of her family things?

**Shane Crane: **Every year Neb and all her cousins compete to see who can catch Santa. So far nobody's won.

**Nebula Thorn: **THE FAT MAN SHALL BE MINE!

**Vicky Terrence: **Oh, like he was YOURS last year?

**Nebula Thorn: **IT IS NOT MY FAULT FANG ATE MY CAMERA.

**Barney Taylor: **I almost had him year before. I fell asleep with the net in my hands.

**Joshua Thorn: **Um...you DO know all you need is a picture, right?

**Danny Fenton: **And a net doesn't have enough strength to hold the guy.

**Barney Taylor: **Well I know that NOW.

*O*O*O*O*

**Annabelle Tristan: **Plan for catching Santa: Hide near the cookies. When he stops to eat, snap a picture and RUN.

**Jazz Fenton: **This whole "Catch Santa" thing is getting out of hand.

**Dani Fenton: **I know. But watching them kill each other over this is too fun to pass up.

**Shane Crane: **You don't know the half of it. You should have seen last year when the net malfunctioned and caught her mom.

**Nebula Thorn: **That net was already unstable. I GOT IT. STICKY CARPET. When his boots get stuck, snap the picture and WIN.

*O*O*O*O*

**Edward Lancer: **Secret Santa's always make me excited. Last year I got a lovely watch.

**Danny Fenton: **Um...teachers don't participate in Secret Santa.

**Tucker Foley: **Don't ruin it for him. This is the one time we see him smiling all year-not counting Spirit Week.

**Mikey Harris: **Those images shall never leave my brain...Lancer in _tights_.

**Edward Lancer: **I'm still here. And those tights fit fine, stop over exaggerating.

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **Alright, I'm tired of people asking. How did I spend last Christmas? IN THE DARK. The police kept patrolling around my apartment and I couldn't get my blackout curtains to stay still. I ended up passing out around midnight and waking up to Claire yelling "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I was then showered with gifts.

...including new curtains. :)

**Danny Fenton: **We got trapped in some kind of horrible rhyming spell. It was like a cheesy Christmas special...

**Sam Manson: **Danny almost ruined Christmas, but it turned out well.

**Tucker Foley: **Went great. Except my mistletoe hat vanished...

**Nebula Thorn: **I spent my Christmas, you guessed it, trying to catch the fat man. After finding out my dear, darling, pet spider/dog/thing ate my camera, I resorted to my cell phone. I positioned myself behind the couch, phone in hand, clad in my blue and black penguin pajamas. I heard a noise, turned to see what it was...

...and promptly woke up the next morning, presents under the tree, with a sticky note next to me with _Nice try _written on it. Well played fat man, well played...

*O*O*O*O*

1: Neb and her friends are the school punks, the ones who are infamous for trouble. Of COURSE they would continue this now.

2: Same.

3: Paulina as an elf strikes me as hilarious. Especially handling little kids. I remember being very stubborn on occasion...

4: I burn my tongue every year on Hot Chocolate. No matter what I do, it always happens...

5: The Fenton Family Annual "Blowing of the City Power Grid". Jazz would be smart enough to be on her laptop when this happens.

6: EVERY. YEAR. My seventh grade math teacher wore one with bells, and we spent the whole day listening to her jingle. I get in the holiday spirit by watching their sweaters evolve into the the dancing polar bears or elf covered monsters we all know.

7: Neb likes her job to be appreciated. Paulina SHALL wear the elf costume.

8: That is a real method to get rid of the curse of the Scottish Play. There was another, but I can't remember it.

9: The reason for Neb's family bent on catching the fat man? Quirky family traditions are everywhere. That, and I have an unwritten oneshot about how this year turns out.

10: Her family is insane. Like a certain author's family full of rednecks and silly people...

11: Mr. Lancer being Secret Santa to himself. It fits. But the image of him in tights...*shivers*

12: Don't know why I wrote that one. I just wanted last year to be revealed...

REVIEW SO MY ZOMBIE SQUIRREL ARMY CAN CONQUER THE SOUTH POLE AND START A CHRISTMAS IN SUMMER! Also, happy beginning-of-the-holiday-season! :D

REVIEW!


	18. REVEEEEENGE!

**Just so ya know, it's already snowing in Amity. Here it's still warm enough to go out with short sleeves on some days. Just another reason to hate Texas...**

**Disclaimer: The OC's and unknown friends on Facebook (I don't even have an account and I know about the friends-you-never-talk-to-thing) are mine. Any regular DP characters belong to the genius known as Butch Hartman. **

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **I SHALL HAVE MY REVEEEENGE!

**Mikey Harris: **What happened?

**Shane Crane: **Okay, so I spend all day at the Center working out, and I decide to come home around dark. AS SOON AS I OPEN THE DOOR SOMETHING BIG AND HEAVY IS THROWN AT MY HEAD.

**Danny Fenton: **I thought you were the Abominable Snowman!

**Shane Crane: **HOW?

**Danny Fenton: **YOU WERE COVERED WITH SNOW AND YOUR JACKET WAS BIG.

**Mikey Harris: **What would a yeti be doing in Amity anyway?

**Shane Crane: **AS SOON AS THESE BUBBLES STOP FLOATING AROUND ME I AM GOING TO HURT YOU.

*O*O*O*O*

**Paulina Sanchez: **I hate these little brats! THEY JUST WON'T STOP GRABBING MY LEGS!

**Nebula Thorn: **They're trying to get your attention. Talk to them and see what they want.

**Paulina Sanchez: **One is smiling at me...

**Sam Manson: **That's just Chucky. _He likes you. _

**Paulina Sanchez: **He's creeping me out...

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **I AM SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE THINKING WE HAVE DEPRESSION. I dress in black, but I am HAPPY.

**Danny Fenton: **You didn't look so happy this morning when you failed that math paper.

**Nebula Thorn: **I'M PERFECTLY HAPPY! I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY UNICORNS FOLLOW ME EVERYWHERE!

**Danny Fenton: **I can just feel your eye twitching from here...imma gonna shut up now.

*O*O*O*O*

**Spikes Johnson: **Okay, since my relationship is out in the open, I can finally just say it. RAVEN IS HOT.

**Raven Yakanowa: **...

**Jace Flowers: **I KNOW RIGHT?

**Spikes Johnson: **Shut it before your teeth get punched out.

**Raven Yakanowa: **This is why you don't say these things.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **AAAAAAAAGH ROBBIE IS IN THE HOSPITAL AAAAAAGH!

**Sam Manson: **OH GOD WHAT HAPPENED?

**Tucker Foley: **Who's Robbie?

**Sam Manson: **Lead singer of Red Winged Terror. AND WHAT HAPPENED?

**Nebula Thorn: **SOME IDIOT TRIED TO RUN HIM OVER WITH HIS CAR. GAAAAAH THEY THINK HIS LUNGS GOT PIERCED!

**Tucker Foley: ***looking on Google* Wouldn't be his first piercing. His face is COVERED with them. Is that a nipple ring?

**Nebula Thorn: **SHUT UP THEY MAKE HIM LOOK AWESOME.

*O*O*O*O*

**Claire Sonnet: **I was in class today and our sub said "Turn to page 394." I LOLed.

**Danny Fenton: **?

**Claire Sonnet: **Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Didn't help that the sub looked a lot like Snape. :D

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **Only thing I can think of today is Robbie De Camillo. T-T PLEASE DON'T LET HIM DIIIIEEE.

**Danny Fenton: **I'm getting jealous. My own girlfriend won't pay attention because of some famous guy. I know how Dash feels now.

**Dash Baxter: **Hurts, doesn't it?

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **I was watching a movie and accidentally called the villain the Big Bad. TV TROPES IS RUINING MY LIFE.

*O*O*O*O*

**Johnny Sonnet: **I mistakenly left out my bag of candy and Claire found it. My mom wants to ground me because of this.

**Claire Sonnet: **OMAGOD THIS IS AWESOME HOY CHEESE WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE IS THAT A SQUIRREL OH MY GOD THERE'S A COMIC BOOK HEY THE NEW HARRY POTTER LOOKS COOL HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE AND-

**Claire Sonnet's connection has been interrupted. **

**Raven Yakanowa: **That was me taking care of the problem. Anyone who asks will only get this: She will not seen for several hours.

*O*O*O*O*

**Natalie Newman: **I've been sitting next to you in Science every day, we constantly talk, and yet I still don't know your middle name. This saddens me. ;_;

**Shane Crane: **Samuel. It's Samuel.

**Dash Baxter: **SAMUEL?

**Shane Crane: **SHUT UP IT WAS MY DAD'S IDEA.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **I now know how Tucker feels whenever he sees Sam and I act all flirty. Watching Neb and Shane under mistletoe is just...BLEGH.

**Nebula Thorn: **YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU COME IN MY HOUSE FENTON.

**Shane Crane: **You know I can hear you and Sam from my room? TRY GOING THROUGH THAT.

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **Okay, here's a picture of a guy who was BITTEN in HALF by a shark. Found it in Biology.

**Tucker Foley has posted a picture**

**Mikey Harris: **OH GOD!

**Nebula Thorn: **DO NOT WAAAAAANT!

**Shane Crane: **AAAGH! SQUICK SQUICK SQUICK! GET ME SOME BRAIN BLEACH!

**Dash Baxter: **AAAAGH IT'S IN MY NIGHTMARES NOW AAAAGH!

**Danny Fenton: **Squick?

**Shane Crane: **GOD D*MMIT TV TROPES IS RUINING MY LIIIIIFE. D: D: D: D:

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **Watching the Harry Potter weekend because I have nothing to do. HA HA HA CEDRIC JUST DIED.

**Leah Porter: **That's mean!

**Sam Manson: **Robert Pattinson plays Cedric. I laughed too.

**Leah Porter: **Oh, well in that case HA HA HA HA!

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **No matter what he does, no matter how many wars he fights in, no matter how many awesome things he HAS done, all Roy Mustang will be remembered for is putting off paperwork in ONE episode of FMA.

**Gwen Ortega: **That's just sad.

**Kim Peterson: **IKR.

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **Okay, the stereotyping I can handle FOR A WHILE, but this is getting ridiculous.

1: We do not worship Satan. We are free to choose ANY religion, and Satanism is about as popular for us as it is for you.

2: Girls do not wear skimpy cloaks and dresses that barely cover their breasts. Asking them to try one of those kinds of clothes on will get you a punch to the face.

3: We will not curse you for making us mad. We have rules. Cursing you in almost ANY manner will get us in trouble with the High Council. We have rules about this. However, making a locker door fly out and hit you in the face is perfectly acceptable.

4: We don't use wands. Wizards and a few others, maybe, but not us. Neb owns a wand, but it's a family heirloom and in a glass case.

5: RAISING THE DEAD DOES. NOT. WORK. You will end up with a flesh hungry THING that we have to kill upon contact. And no, it is not a zombie. Zombies are a whole other concept.

6: Magic can't do everything. If it did there would be NO conflict in the world.

7: Yes, vampires are real. No, they are not like Edward Cullen. Yes, they drink blood. No, it is HUMAN blood. Yes, I'm telling the truth. No, you can't test the vegetarian vampire theory.

8: DEATH EATERS ARE NOT REAL YOU CAN STOP ASKING NOW.

9: Just because it has the word MAGIC, that does not make it magic. Nor is everything we use magic. This goes for everything. You don't see us using Magic Toasters or Magic Ovens. And there is NO SUCH THING as a magic pencil, so stop asking me.

10: FOR THE LAST TIME HARRY POTTER SPELLS DO NOT WORK QUIT ASKING US TO TRY.

*O*O*O*O*

**I never answered the reviewer who asked if Red Winged Terror was a real band: they aren't. I made them up so I could use song lyrics I came up with myself. Robbie De Camillo isn't real either...but it would be AWESOME if he was. **

**NOW REVIEW SO MAGICAL CRACKERS WILL FALL OUT OF THE SKY AND MAKE SPARKLY VAMPIRES VANISH FOREVER AND-ooh, what's that over there? *leaves* **


	19. Mini Chapter from Writer's Block Lane

**Writer's Block has struck again. So enjoy this mini chapter! **

**Disclaimer: ONLY THE OC'S BELONG TO ME NOW GET OFF MY BACK CORPORATE AMERICA! **

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **Jazz is trying to make me go shopping with her.

**Shane Crane: **I already agreed to go.

**Danny Fenton: **Whyyyyy?

**Shane Crane: **Two words: Holiday Fudge. They put it out in the candy store this morning.

**Jack Fenton: **FUDGE!

**Maddie Fenton: **We'll have to keep a close eye on him while we're there.

**Danny Fenton: **Yet another reason not to go, Mom and Dad are going...

**Shane Crane: **How is that a bad thing?

**Danny Fenton:** ...seriously? Nobody's told him yet?

**Jazz Fenton: **He'll figure it out.

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY, FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA!

**Nebula Thorn: **SING MORE CAROLS AND I'LL DECK YA, FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA!

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **My parents are commenting on my mood, they say I should act like this all the time. Bleh.

**Raven Yakanowa: **My parents get annoyed at my normal self. So I amp it up at Christmas.

**Sam Manson: **Why?

**Raven Yakanowa: **As soon as they stop worshipping my brother, I'll act cheerful.

**Nebula Thorn: **I can see her eye-twitchy thing from here...

*O*O*O*O*

**Dash Baxter: **I'm starting to hate this Christmas spirit.

**Sam Manson: **How can you hate Christmas?

**Dash Baxter: **EVERYONE KEEPS EXPECTING GIFTS.

**Shane Crane: **Dude, even I know you're supposed to give gifts. And I was MIA for seven years.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **Okay, I'm _reaaaaallly_ close to strangling my Uncle Mac.

**Sam Manson: **How come?

**Nebula Thorn: **He keeps asking about my _"Booooyfriiieeend" _

**Shane Crane: **How is that bad?

**Nebula Thorn:** HE WON'T STOP TEASING MEEEEE!

**Shane Crane: **Aw, poor baby.

**Nebula Thorn: **Shut it. You of all people should know the teasing is merciless.

*O*O*O*O*

**Spikes Johnson: **Watching the Walking Dead...this is probably what would be going on during the REAL zombie apocalypse.

**Johnny Sonnet: **Fighting zombies and shooting guns?

**Spikes Johnson: **Huh? F*CK NAW! Sex in the woods! WOOOO!

**Nebula Thorn: **I just facepalmed so hard I have a headache.

**Sam Manson: **I feel ashamed from just talking to you.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **CURSE THE MEDIA!

**Sam Manson: **?

**Danny Fenton: **I...I really don't know...

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **It is only after spending six hours online do I realize I have a problem. I need heeeeeelp.

**Tucker Foley: **Tough noodles.

**Shane Crane: **Nobody says tough noodles!

**Tucker Foley: **Why does this feel like a bad sitcom?

**Shane Crane: **...I'm going back to TV Tropes.

*O*O*O*O*

**Star Benson: **I am LOVING this holiday lip gloss!

**Nebula Thorn: **Blah.

**Star Benson: **You don't like LIP GLOSS?

**Nebula Thorn: **It's sticky and it smells bad.

**Sam Manson: **The ones that supposedly smell like chocolate smell like barf.

**Star Benson: **QUIT RUINING THE HOLIDAY GLOSS! :O

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **Vlad decided to never change his will, and ended up leaving just about everything to me and my mom. You know he got a cat?

**Sam Manson: **WTF HE ACTUALLY DID IT?

**Tucker Foley: **Every evil guy needs a cat.

**Nebula Thorn: **Evil Guy: Yes, Mr. Cuddles. Together we shall TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

Cat: Meow. *claws legs*

*O*O*O*O*

**I wish I could have gotten more down, but I'm short on ideas. Hanging with my crazy buddies should make more. **

**REVIEW! **


	20. That's What the Internet Said!

**I recently learned too much typing can give you carpal tunnel. This makes me worry, since my mom already has it. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill... **

*O*O*O*O*

**Spikes Johnson: **I am LOVIN the romance life.

**Nebula Thorn: **Even though it's making you an even bigger perv than usual.

**Spikes Johnson: **Wah? PFFFT! No! What would make you say that?

**Nebula Thorn: **Easy. "I need to come up for air"

**Spikes Johnson: **THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

Oh...

Wait...

D*MMIT!

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **We finally got back from the mall.

**Shane Crane:** WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR PARENTS WERE CRAZY?

**Danny Fenton: **They're always crazy.

**Shane Crane:** You know what I mean.

**Jazz Fenton: **The fighting over Santa is a tradition. Get used to it.

**Shane Crane: **There is no way I can get used to this. Raven and Claire fought like cats, but this is ten times worse.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **My Turbo Sled idea malfunctioned.

**Danny Fenton: **What went wrong?

**Shane Crane: **A screw came loose, got lodged in the fan, froze, and then plowed her right into a tree.

**Nebula Thorn: **Usually your mechanics never fail.

**Shane Crane: **All those part ruined by a stupid tree...

*O*O*O*O*

**Johnny Sonnet: **Biggy is back.

**Spikes Johnson: **Oh God, I thought we got rid of her!

**Johnny Sonnet: **She got kicked out of Catholic school. So they let her back in.

**Tucker Foley: **Who's Biggy?

**Nebula Thorn: **Big girl, African American, bossy, rude, everybody hates her. But she still manages a league of followers to make her look tough.

**Raven Yakanowa: **Remember that time on the bus?

**Spikes Johnson: **Yep. When Biggy started riding our bus...

_Biggy: *jumps on bus and starts stomping towards the back* _

It should be noted that our crew had occupied the back of the bus for over two years, it was OUR spot.

_Biggy: MOVE! _

_Nebula: *fiddles with earphones* _

_Biggy: B*TCH! MOVE BEFORE I-_

_Nebula: *looks up* Excuse me? _

_Biggy: *sees who it is and runs towards the front* _

**Johnny Sonnet:** That was a win for us.

**Nebula Thorn: **It makes me proud that I can strike fear with a glance. Thank you, intimidation.

*O*O*O*O*

**Jazz Fenton: **I just wanna help!

**Shane Crane: **NO.

**Jazz Fenton: **Come on, you need a haircut!

**Dani Fenton: **What's she doing?

**Shane Crane: **She's trying to help me get ready for a date. HA! I BARRICADED THE DOOR!

**Jazz Fenton: **PLEAAAAASSEE?

**Shane Crane: **NO! I am NOT letting you near my neck with scissors!

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **Anybody remember the vampire casserole from last month? IT MADE FRIENDS WITH THE HOT DOGS.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **Status Update: Proud. I got away with shouting "DEATH BY SNU-SNU" in class because my teacher doesn't have TV.

WIN.

*O*O*O*O*

**Claire Sonnet: **I now realize that all of my friends are in relationships, but I'm still single. ;_;

**Tucker Foley: **You could date me...

**Claire Sonnet: **A CLOSE relationship. I couldn't do long distance.

**Aaron Taylor: **You know, my brother and I were supposed to hang out this weekend, but he cancelled. Wanna see a movie?

**Claire Sonnet: **O_O

Um...OKAY! I mean, if it's okay with you I mean, because you're all cool and you worked with Shane on that one project in Capital, and I'm not really sure if you WOULD, but-oh I'm rambling I'm so sorry, I'm just so nervous-did I say nervous I meant excited and-

**Aaron Taylor: **Is that a yes?

**Claire Sonnet: **Meet me at seven?

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **Blames Facebook for his over excessive use of third person.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **HA! MY FAN-PAGE IS MORE POPULAR THAN YOURS!

**Shane Crane: **Do I look like I care?

**Danny Fenton: **Depends, I can't see your face. You're on the other side of school.

*O*O*O*O*

**Jason Taylor: **Okay, I'm busy this weekend in capital, and my twin brother scores a date?

**Nebula Thorn: **Dawn is actually good with girls, you just never notice.

**Shane Crane: **Mostly because you're too busy fighting.

**Aaron Taylor: **Dusk always starts it!

**Jason Taylor: **Do not!

**Aaron Taylor: **Do too!

**Jason Taylor: **Do not!

**Aaron Taylor:** Do too!

**Jason Taylor: **THAT'S IT, I'M TRIPPING YOU IN TRAINING!

**Aaron Taylor: **OH YEAH, WELL I'M GONNA DYE YOUR CLOAK PINK!

**Nebula Thorn: **DUSK! DAWN! STOP FIGHTING ON MY WALL OR I'M GIVING YOU GRUNT WORK UNTIL YOU'RE THIRTY!

**Aaron Taylor: **Yes Ma'am.

**Jason Taylor: **Yes Captain.

**Nebula Thorn: **It feels good being the boss.

*O*O*O*O*

**Leah Porter: **I am getting tired of these long nights. Since when does a High Schooler have to work so hard?

**20 people like this. **

**Nebula Thorn: **Try having extra shifts at the Center, work for school, work for Drama Club, AND being named the new captain of a squad of rowdy teenagers. Not to mention trying to squeeze time for my boyfriend into all that.

**Leah Porter: **You've got it rough.

**Nebula Thorn: **It's come to the point where I send an energy clone to school so I can sleep.

*O*O*O*O*

**To be clear: The Protecters are kind of like police, but they take care of MAGICAL problems. They have squads, and Neb and Shane are on Squad 4. Captains are chosen each time a new mission is given, and since the Meridia storyline started Neb was named captain. She's very busy lately. :P **

**REVIEW! **


	21. Mini Micro Chapter!

**This is probably the shortest chapter here, but writer's block knows no bounds. And congrats, this is now my top story. YAY! You wouldn't know review-wise, but I managed to get over 2,000 hits in less that a week. The total is now 4,000-something. **

**Disclaimer: Really? REALLY? **

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **Does anyone else feel like the universe is off balance? I just saw an article about a six year old getting sued for sexual harassment, for KISSING A CLASSMATE. Common sense has officially died.

*O*O*O*O*

**Claire Sonnet:** AAAAGH I JUST GOT BACK FROM MY FIRST DATE AND IT WAS AWESOME! AAAAGH!

**Tucker Foley: **I take it he didn't run screaming into the hills?

**Claire Sonnet: **NOPE!

**Shane Crane: **Our little Claire has grown up. I feels like yesterday she was running after butterflies.

**Danny Fenton: **That WAS yesterday. She posted a video.

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **Somebody called me a chicken.

**Shane Crane: **Tuck, you kinda _are_.

**Sam Manson: **You flinch a lot.

**Tucker Foley: **I am now about to prove how tough I really am.

**Nebula Thorn: **How? Wrestle a bull like my cousin?

**Tucker Foley: **Nope.

**Danny Fenton: **Go skydiving?

**Tucker Foley: **Nope. Neb, pay attention to my next sentence.

**Shane Crane: **He's not gonna-

**Sam Manson: **I think he is.

**Tucker Foley: **Eliza. Ophelia. Thorn.

**Shane Crane: **OH CRAP.

**Danny Fenton: **HE DID NOT JUST DO THAT.

**Sam Manson: **HE'S ASKING FOR DEATH.

**Danny Fenton: **TAKE IT BACK TAKE IT BACK TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK BEFORE SHE KILLS YOU!

**Tucker Foley: **Relax, I won't-AAAAGH! DDWQO H ho ow or ou HUOouej ttttdjknwoi3kj

vyi mbyui

nnnnnjnnnnnnn

**Danny Fenton: **Today we mourn Tucker Foley, a boy stupid enough to call his comrade by her full name...

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **Today I managed to almost blow my eyebrows off when Mr. Fenton busted into my room, right at the exact moment I was transferring some explosives.

**Danny Fenton: **That sucks.

**Shane Crane: **If it weren't for magic, my eyebrows would still be singed.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **I'm gonna tell a story.

Once there was a kid who transferred into a high school. He thought he was all cool, making slick moves and dropping slang wherever he went. (Even though ebonics went out of style here months ago) and decided he would pick on the outsiders. Namely, anyone who dared wear too much black. He snuck out of class and put signs up on their lockers. Signs reading "F*GS" or "GO KILL YOURSELF"

Now, a girl came out of her class and went to her locker, planning to get a thick book and chill in the library during free period. She found the signs and got mad. The kid decided to sneak up behind her and slap her on the back, laughing about his joke. Once he saw her face, and recognizing who she was, he ran.

The girl promptly chased him, beat the pulp out of him, and then beat him again with his own ego.

THE END.

**Danny Fenton: **So THAT'S why the new kid was bleeding. You did a good job on his nose.

**Nebula Thorn: **There is a reason I'm feared, now fear that reason.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **WAL-MART IS A COMMUNIST ORGANIZATION TRYING TO OVERTHROW AMERICA!

**Jazz Fenton: **O_O

**Shane Crane: **WTF?

**Sam Manson: **? ? ? ?

**Danny Fenton: **The internet told me. :D

*O*O*O*O*

**Dani Fenton: **Spider Pig, Spider Pig, does whatever a Spider Pig does.

**Shane Crane: **GAH I JUST GOT THAT OUT OF MY HEAD AND YOU PUT IT BACK IN!

*O*O*O*O*

**It may be short, but I. WANT. REVIEWS. **

**NOW. **

**Only 4 reviews for 60 viewers? NO! I want EVERYONE to at least TRY! **

**Thank you. :P **


	22. Farewell, I shallHOLY CRAP ISSA COOKIE!

**FAREWELL! **

**I'm leaving for Christmas Break, so don't expect a peep from me until after New Years. I know, sad, but I'm updating this to keep you occupied. After I get wi-fi this kind of thing won't be a problem anymore. BYES! **

**Disclaimer: OH COME ON YOU KNOW THIS**

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **Neb?

**Nebula Thorn: **Hm?

**Leah Porter: **Exactly WHEN did you start liking Shane?

**Nebula Thorn: **Uh...why?

**Gwen Ortega: **We're just curious...

**Shane Crane: **A bunch of teenage girls are "Just Curious"? Yeah, and my hair is purple.

**Sam Manson: **JUST TELL US!

**Nebula Thorn: **NEVEEEER!

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **AAAAAH THE BEATLES ARE ON ITUNES!

**Dani Fenton: **You like the Beatles?

**Danny Fenton: **Huh? No..that was a fake post...

**Jazz Fenton: **Suuuure.

**Shane Crane: **I can hear "I Want to Hold Your Hand" from my room.

**Danny Fenton: **JUST SHUT UP OKAY!

*O*O*O*O*

**Kwan Lee: **The elves keep coming to me with complaints...they don't realize I got demoted to mopping the stage, I can't do anything.

**23 people like this. **

**Kwan Lee: **WTF YOU KNOW WHAT GUYS-

*O*O*O*O*

**Stacy Mechala: **Just tell us!

**Sam Manson: **TELL US AND E'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE.

**Shane Crane: **When DID you start liking me? Because I was clueless...like Danny...

**Danny Fenton: **HEY!

**Nebula Thorn: **FINE!

You know when I got captured, and those Techees took me back to their base?

**Claire Sonnet: **Yeah! That was scary...

**Nebula Thorn: **Uh huh. And they drugged me when I resisted being taken to the examination room?

**Raven Yakanowa: **I can see where this is going.

**Nebula Thorn: **And Shane busted in, kicked their butts, and rescued me? He kind of...said something...I may have been drugged, but it only affected me to where I couldn't stand...

**Leah Porter: **Aw...continue.

**Nebula Thorn: **It went like this: when I wasn't responding, he picked me up and carried me out. He...well here's the quote.

"Don't you dare die on me, if you die, I die. I know for a fact you want to travel the world, and I want to be there when you do. Dying in this h*ll-hole means you never get the opportunity; and I'll be d*mned if you don't get at least one chance to get out."

**Sam Manson: **I'm actually tearing up...

**Gwen Ortega: **OMG so cute!

**Leah Porter: **Aaaaaw!

**Shane Crane: **I can't believe you remembered all that...

**Nebula Thorn: **Surprisingly, my most clear memories come from when I'm loopy.

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **According to all these books on the brain, I'm supposed to be some kind of serial killer that does drugs.

**Nebula Thorn: **Really? You seem fine.

**Shane Crane: **Yeah, but really think about everything that's happened to me over the years.

**Spikes Johnson: **Like when I blew that airhorn in your ear while you were sleeping? MAN THAT WAS FUNNY!

**Shane Crane: **Also take in that my friend is an idiot who likes to push buttons.

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **YOU JUST LOST THE GAME.

**99 people like this**

**Nebula Thorn: **AW COME ON!

**Vicky Terrence: **GAAAAAH!

**Danny Fenton: **I WILL KILL YOU. I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU.

**Sam Manson: **Well, there goes my day.

**Shane Crane: **CRAP!

I was actually WINNING up until this point...

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **It's official, I can NOT own a snowglobe. Ever. Unless it is tiny.

**Danny Fenton: **Break another one?

**Sam Manson: **YEEEES. It was the one with the doves, too.

**Shane Crane: **Aw, that one was nice.

**Nebula Thorn: **You mean it wasn't the one with the teddy bears? That thing needs to be smashed.

**Sam Manson: **No, it was the one that played the love song. I WISH it was the teddy bear one. It's so old DIRT is in the water.

**Tucker Foley: **I still don't now where your mom got that one.

**Sam Manson:** The only real survivor is my tiny gingerbread man one...I pray I won't screw this up.

**Nebula Thorn: **Yeah, because the five bucks you blew on it must be avenged!

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **Ever since I saw Inception, I have been paranoid. AM I IN A DREAM OR NOT?

**60 people like this. **

**Danny Fenton: **Depends, none of us saw Inception.

**Sam Manson: **You were the ONLY one with a free night that week.

**Shane Crane: **Huh...well it's still paranoia fuel. if the street suddenly folds like a taco, I'm outta here.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton:** Cleaned out the fridge today...are noodled supposed to bark and chirp?

*O*O*O*O*

**Spikes Johnson: **Going to some gala my parents are hosting.

They told me if I spike the punch again, I have to dye my hair back to normal.

...it'll be worth it.

**Johnny Sonnet: **So worth it. Your mom on vodka is just too funny.

**Nebula Thorn: **Seconded.

**Raven Yakanowa: **It's agreed. I'll hide the goods until the broad steps away from the bowl.

**Claire Sonnet: **You're GOING?

**Spikes Johnson: **My uncle heard I had gotten a "Beautiful girlfriend who studies art" That, and my parents said if I didn't bring my own date they were setting me up themselves.

**Raven Yakanowa: **That helps my self-esteem so much.

*O*O*O*O*

**Claire Sonnet: **I wrote a Christmas poem!

**Danny Fenton: **Good for you.

**Claire Sonnet: **Wanna read it?

**Nebula Thorn: **In a minute.

**Danny Fenton: **I'm busy.

**Sam Manson: **I have to iron my hamster or something.

**Spikes Johnson: **Uh...I can't read.

**Raven Yakanowa: **No.

**Claire Sonnet: **YOU ALL SUCK!

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **I GOT COOKIES TODAY!

**Shane Crane: **Dear God...help us all.

**Nebula Thorn: **Meanie. *sticks tongue out*

**Vicky Terrence: **I got cookies too. I gotta have something to do while on this stupid tour bus.

**Tucker Foley: **Right. Going from Houston to New York City. Who does your tour schedule anyway?

**Vicky Terrence: **I don't know, but when I find out I'm slapping them so hard their grandkids will feel it.

*O*O*O*O*

**I rushed myself, so forgive me if it sucks. SEE YOU NEXT YEAR, PEEPS! **

**REVIEW AS A CHRISTMAS PRESENT! **


	23. MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS!

**GUESS WHO'S BACK? **

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **Watching Wakko's Wish. I miss my childhood...

**Danny Fenton: **Watching it too. I keep forgetting how much I loved Animaniacs.

**Shane Crane: **Animaniwhat?

**Danny Fenton: **Animaniacs. It was a comedy cartoon.

**Shane Crane: ***on Google* Huh...I don't know what you're talking about.

**Danny Fenton: **Shame, it was a good show.

**Shane Crane: **Forgive me, I was only STRIPPED OF MY FREEDOM for seven years...

**Danny Fenton: **I swear, that is becoming your fallback excuse.

*O*O*O*O*

**Vicky Terrence: **Today the first ad for my movie came out. THE TWEETS I AM RECEIVING OVERLOADED MY PHONE.

**109 people like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **Your movie looks awesome.

**Nebula Thorn: **I was wondering when they would start the ads. I've been waiting for months.

**Tucker Foley: **You KNEW about Christmas Nightmare?

**Nebula Thorn: **Knew about it? I was there for her audition!

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **The paaaaiiin...

**Shane Crane: **I warned you...

**Tucker Foley: **You should have warned me more!

**Nebula Thorn: **I told you it was a bad idea...

**Tucker Foley: **You just said "Don't do that." You never once mentioned your Uncle Mac played professional hockey.

**Shane Crane: **Challenging him to an arm wrestling contest...WTF were you thinking?

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **MY GOD WHY IS TODAY SO SLOW?

**Danny Fenton: **It's like God is teasing us...he knows we want tomorrow to come...but it never does...

**Shane Crane: **You can survive ONE more day of waiting, Danny.

**Nebula Thorn: **Says the guy with no Christmas Spirit.

**Shane Crane: **I've been leeching off of Danny and his family, so I feel like I can excuse myself from making other people buy me gifts. It's no big deal.

**Danny Fenton: **I'm still getting you something.

**Nebula Thorn: **I finished your gift yesterday.

**Shane Crane: **You don't have to do-

**Claire Sonnet: **GET OVER IT YOU'RE GETTING GIFTS. I managed to get you a LOVELY gift this year, courtesy of the internet.

**Nebula Thorn: **It's not another pen set, is it?

**Claire Sonnet: **JEEZ, SCREW UP ON ONE YEAR AND YOU JUST DON;T FORGET, DO YA?

**Shane Crane: **She is Neb, she remembers all.

*O*O*O*O*

**Claire Sonnet: **Soap Operas are so lame. My mom left the TV on one and all it talks about is just...so..unoriginal!

**Spikes Johnson: **Claire, I have a confession...I AM YOUR LONG LOST CHILD!

**Claire Sonnet:** WHAT? BUT WHO'S THE FATHER?

**Johnny Sonnet: **ME! But I am also...YOUR SISTER!

**Claire Sonnet: **SOMEBODY HAS KIDNAPPED MY BABY!

**Spikes Johnson: **NO..IT'S ..IT'S...MY REAL FATHER!

**Claire Sonnet: **NOOOOOO!

*O*O*O*O*

**Dani Fenton: **Why can't I go to bed now?

**Jazz Fenton: **Dani, it's only noon.

**Dani Fenton: **But the faster I go to sleep, the faster Santa comes!

**Danny Fenton: **Danielle, you wouldn't fall asleep for hours anyway.

**Dani Fenton: **SAYS YOU!

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn:** It's really sad that I'm nervous about my boyfriend liking my present, when I've fought dragons, brought down evil commanders, punched and kicked my way through school, and dealt with assassins out for my blood.

**Shane Crane: **Aw, that's touching. :D

**Nebula Thorn: **-_-'

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Sam Manson: **GAAAH STOP-MAKING MY EARS BLEED-GAAAAH!

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **Only a few more hours to go...

**Danny Fenton:** I got kicked out of the living room for peeking at my presents.

**Shane Crane: **I got kicked out of the kitchen for eating the gingerbread house...and men...and the icing...

**Nebula Thorn: **Still setting up my plan for catching the Fat Man. THIS IS MY YEAR!

**Tucker Foley: **I want to eat the Christmas ham...but it's still in the oven...taunting me...CURSE YOU MOM, CURSE YOU AND YOUR SLOW COOKING!

**Vicky Terrence: **Christmas is great here in NYC. It's snowing, people are being less pushy, the huge Christmas tree outside my hotel is lit up...

**Tucker Foley: **It must be nice being a celebrity on Christmas.

**Vicky Terrence: **I guess. Me and the background dancers are going skating in an hour or so.

**Claire Sonnet: **I'VE BEEN BOUNCING FOR AN HOUR!

**Johnny Sonnet: **She's been eating fudge all day. I've been trying to find a sleeping pill that could knock me out so I don't stay up all night.

**Spikes Johnson: **Raven and I are staying here at my place, this is the one time a year my family is decent to others.

**Raven Yakanowa: **I think my parents haven't even noticed I'm gone.

**Nebula Thorn: **Come on, they would...maybe they...d*mn, I really hate your parents...

*O*O*O*O*

**Me: To everyone reading, MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**Nebula: Or whatever holiday you celebrate! **

**Me: *sighs* Darn you, political correctness. Anyway: I GOT INTERNET AT HOME! CELEBRATE! *celebrates* **

**Oh, and I'm getting my own laptop for Christmas. This means FUN TIMES AHEAD! **

**Merry Christmas, whatever-holiday, and have a happy new year! I'll try to get something in before new year's, but I'm having a huge bit of Writer's Block! REVIEW! **

**REVIEW LIKE THE WIIIIND! **


	24. Nice Shoes!

**I hate Writer's Block, I really do. But it might be wearing off, seeing as how Christmas is over. REVIEW! **

**For anyone who asks, "Nice Shoes" is an inside joke. I'll give you a hint: Crowning Moment of Funny page on TV Tropes. Have a nice time getting addicted to troping! **

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **What is so funny? All I said was "Nice Shoes"!

**Nebula Thorn: **HA! *is away suffering from bouts of laughter*

**Shane Crane: **I always knew you wanted in my pants.

**Danny Fenton: **WTF?

**Jazz Fenton: **Just watch this video...

**Jazz Fenton has posted a video. **

**Danny Fenton: **OH GOD I DID NOT MEAN IT THAT WAY! I WAS JUST TALKING ABOUT YOUR SNEAKERS!

**Shane Crane: **Sure you were.

**Sam Manson: **I thought we had something special Danny, and then you go around and ask to f*ck our friend!

**Danny Fenton: **I WAS JUST TALKING ABOUT HIS SHOES! HIS SHOOOOOEEES!

**Shane Crane: **No Danny, I won't f*ck you! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **So...did you catch Santa?

**Nebula Thorn: **WHAT DO YOU THINK? *eye twitch*

**Vicky Terrence: **None of us got him. D*MN FAT MAN IS ALWAYS ONE STEP AHEAD!

**Tucker Foley: **What happened?

**Nebula Thorn: **I found a spot behind the tree where I couldn't be seen, waited there with the camera...I was up until at least 4 in the morning...I woke up in bed with a Christmas card reading "Maybe next year, Eliza."

D*MN IT!

**Danny Fenton: **Santa's in big trouble now...

**Nebula Thorn: **I WILL CATCH HIM. JUST YOU WAIT. HE _WILL _GET CAUGHT, AND I _WILL_ TAKE MY REVENGE!

*O*O*O*O*

**Paulina Sanchez: **OMG! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I got Joyce Terrence's autograph after the concert! EEEEEE!

**Star Benson: **I got Vicky's!

**Nebula Thorn: **You guys are actually fans of my Aunt's work? And my cousin?

**Claire Sonnet: **Well, it figures. The newest issue of Teen Weekly named her in the Top 5 Hot Celebrities.

**Paulina Sanchez: **I don't know how she could be related to you anyway. She's too cool.

**Nebula Thorn: **As you know her. I know her as the singer with the secret Yu-Gi-Oh obsession.

**Raven Yakanowa: **She's gonna kill you for that.

*O*O*O*O*

**Vicky Terrence: **WTF? Neb told people about YGO? I'M GONNA KILL HER FOR THAT!

*O*O*O*O*

**Spikes Johnson: **Best. Night. Ever.

**Johnny Sonnet: **That was the best road trip I will ever take.

**Raven Yakanowa: **YOU STOLE A LAMBO!

**Spikes Johnson: **Not _a_ lambo, my _Dad's_ lambo.

**Raven Yakanowa: **YOU STILL STOLE A CAR!

**Spikes Johnson: **Hey, I returned it in one piece!

**Raven Yakanowa: **YOU HIJACKED A 450,000 DOLLAR CAR! AND YOU HAVE NO LICENSE!

**Johnny Sonnet: **You say it like it's a bad thing.

*O*O*O*O*O*

**Jazz Fenton: **My parents are getting ready to host a New Year's party...I am getting the first aid kit replenished just in case.

**Danny Fenton: **Same. We all remember last year...with the punch bowl...

**Shane Crane: **Should I lock myself in my room?

**Jazz Fenton: **That would be advisable.

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **I just don't get it.

**Danny Fenton: **What?

**Shane Crane: **How come Technus has to make his plans so...I dunno...stupid and complicated? He could easily ruin us all, he's the "Mastah of Technowlogee and Beeping with funky fresh moves!" He could ruin civilization because we've become so dependent on computers.

**Danny Fenton: **Just don't think about it too hard, your head might explode.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **I love my presents. *loves*

**Dani Fenton: **SKATEBOARD! WOOOO!

**Shane Crane; ***shakes head* You guys, what about handmade stuff?

**Jazz Fenton: **You're only saying that because Neb gave you that photo album. Which you are STILL pouring over.

**Shane Crane: **Hey, she went all the way back to my old house in San Diego, it DESERVES to be poured over.

**Dani Fenton: **Besides, Jazz hasn't put her books down since she opened them up.

**Claire Sonnet: **LIKE ME AND THIS HARRY POTTER FAN-BOOK! IT HAS A FULL COPY OF THE MARAUDERS MAP! SQUEEE!

**Danny Fenton:** How the heck did she get on Jazz's wall?

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **I'm telling you, I DID NOT STEAL FROM YOUR F*CKING STOCKING.

**Raven Yakanowa: **Hey, all I'm saying is, my chocolate Santa was there in the clubhouse, but after you went home, it was gone.

**Nebula Thorn: **BUT I DIDN'T TAKE IT. I WAS STUFFED FULL OF MY MOM'S CHRISTMAS PANCAKES!

**Claire Sonnet: **Wait, that Santa belonged to YOU?

**Raven Yakanowa: **It was YOU?

**Claire Sonnet: **No...

*O*O*O*O*

**I HAVE A FICTIONPRESS ACCOUNT NOW! My stories will feature my OC's in their natural universe, so read if you want to see their adventures firsthand! **

**ALSO CHECK ME OUT ON DEVIANTART! *both links are on my profile* **

**And one final thing: I'm thinking of getting a FB for my FanFiction identity, thoughts...? **

**REVIEW! **


	25. HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYBODY!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU HOOLIGANS! **

**Nebula Thorn: **Oh, Edward Elric, how I wish you were real...

**Shane Crane: **WTF?

**Claire Sonnet: **If he showed up at my doorstep, I would fight a homunculus no questions asked.

**Nebula Thorn: **Edward Cullen only WISHES he could be that sexy.

**Shane Crane: **I can't believe I'm losing my girlfriend to a fictional person. I just...gah.

O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **I love this punch...

**Jazz Fenton: **YOU DRANK THE PUNCH?

**Danny Fenton: **Yeah...

**Jazz Fenton:** Danny, that's 'Special Punch'. I saw Dad mixing it up yesterday.

**Danny Fenton: **Tht meet explain why I'm sp typseeeeeeeeeeddddddddddddd-

**Dani Fenton: **I think he just passed out.

**Shane Crane: **No...he's just acting crazy.

**Jazz Fenton:** I think we'll just leave him to stack marbles.

**Shane Crane: **I dunno what was in that punch...but I know someone who would have a field day with it.

**Spikes Johnson: **Did someone order a teenage drunk? :D

O*O*O*O*

**Raven Yakanowa: **My mom wants me to watch the ball drop with the family.

**Nebula Thorn: **Are you going to do it?

**Raven Yakanowa: **They're being all preachy about Yuki getting an A in History. I am NOT staying home and listening to that.

**Spikes Johnson: **She's coming with me to my parent's New Year's party.

**Shane Crane: **That's nice.

**Spikes Johnson: **Yep...there'll be a different kind of ball drop tonight.

**Nebula Thorn: **And THERE'S the pun. *facepalm*

**Raven Yakanowa: **I have never been more ashamed to know you.

**Shane Crane: **My God, it just never ends with you...

O*O*O*O*

**Claire Sonnet: **HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL MY FRIENDS!

**Johnny Sonnet: **Claire, we still have three hours to go.

**Claire Sonnet: **I know...that was just practice. X3

O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **MY MOM, SHE GAVE ME A NICKEL, SHE TOLD ME TO BUY A PICKLE, BUT I AIN'T BUY NO PICKLE! I. BOUGHT. SOME.

BUBBLEGUM!

BAZOOKA-ZOOKA!

BUBBLEGUM!

**Sam Manson: **O_O

**Nebula Thorn: **O_O

**Danny Fenton: **O_O

**Dani Fenton: **O_O

**Tucker Foley: **My singing left you speechless. HA!

O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **Traditions. You gotta love them.

**Danny Fenton: **Dude, you're eating Chinese food while watching TV. How is that tradition?

**Nebula Thorn: **He does it every year.

**Shane Crane: **During occasions like holidays, Mom and I would eat Chinese and watch TV.

**Danny Fenton: **Birthdays...?

**Shane Crane: **Meal of your choice.

**Danny Fenton:** I don't know your mom...but I already love her. Can we be brothers? 

**Spikes Johnson: **I already asked. He said no.

O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **New Year's Resolution: Kick more a** than last year.

**Shane Crane: **Find my mom, keep my girlfriend, find out a way to keep Danny from waking me with another airhorn.

**Danny Fenton: **Finish an entire pizza without throwing up.

**Sam Manson: **Save a species from extinction.

**Tucker Foley: **Get even MORE PDA's and keep them until I pay them off.

**Vicky Terrence: **Spam your walls. THIS IS SPAM.

**Vicky Terrence:** THIS IS SPAM. 

**Vicky Terrence:** THIS IS SPAM.

**Vicky Terrence:** THIS IS SPAM.

**Sam Manson: **Well played.

**Vicky Terrence: **Thank you. EVEN MORE SPAM.

O*O*O*O*

**Me: Happy new years everybody! **

**Nebula: Post your New Year's Resolution in a review!**

**Shane: And read our story on FictionPress, part one of the pilot episode is up! COME ON! **

**Me: I want reviews! Both here and there! **

**Shane: Alright, shall we go back to the Doctor Who marathon? **

**Nebula: I'll get the popcorn. **

**Me: DAVID TENNANT! WOOOOT! **

**REVIEW! **


	26. Let's Play the Name Game!

**Is anyone tired by Vicky? I feel like she's dead weight in this story sometimes...yet she's my favorite family member of Neb's. **

**Disclaimer: REALLY? Just...REALLY? I'M 15 FOR GOD'S SAKE! **

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **Everyone keeps saying me and Vicky look alike. Do we really?

**Shane Crane: **Like sisters.

**Danny Fenton: **I picked up her CD and thought "Holy crap, does ALL of Neb's family look like her?"

**Sam Manson: **If you grew your hair longer, and wore elegant goth outfits, you'd be her twin.

**Vicky Terrence: **It's kind of like a curse. You should see our Aunt Chrissy, she looks like Neb as an adult.

**Tucker Foley: **I'm almost scared of the females in your family...

**Nebula Thorn: **Fear Grandma and her Whacking Cane of DOOM.

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **I love 1,00 Ways to Die.

**Danny Fenton: **The computer generations they do after the death disturb me...

**Shane Crane: **Meh. I shrug them off. Nothing compares to when Spikes forced me to watch SAW and it's sequels for the first time...

*O*O*O*O*

**Toki Yakanowa: **Mom and Dad are doing it again...

**Yuki Yakanowa: **I know. Seriously, I was trying to listen to Raven's story.

**Toki Yakanowa: **Do they even realize that you were trying to talk?

**Raven Yakanowa: **They think it's justified: Yuki got a B in History. Weeeee.

*O*O*O*O*

**Spikes Johnson: **SAMUEL!

**Shane Crane: **EDWIN!

**Nebula Thorn: **PWNED!

**Spikes Johnson: **ELIZA!

**Raven Yakanowa: **EDWIN MAXIMILLIAN JOHNSON.

**Spikes Johnson: **YURI.

**Danny Fenton: **What are they even fighting about?

**Tucker Foley: **I don't know. I just know it's friggen hilarious...

*O*O*O*O*

**Dash Baxter: **I don't get it, how the heck do you manage to get out of gym?

**Shane Crane: **I work during gym. Take a quick patrol, show up a few times a week for credit, otherwise I get to do whatever I want.

**Dash Baxter: **That's...that's smart...

**Shane Crane: **It just goes to show, not all blondes are stupid.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **Okay, I wanna know who this "Shawty" person is, and why I am hearing their name every time I turn on a radio. WHOEVER YOU ARE, SHAWTY, QUIT HOGGING THE ATTENTION.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **AAAAAH I JUST GOT QUEEN'S GREATEST HITS AAAAAH.

**Danny Fenton: **You listen to Queen?

**Shane Crane: **What's wrong with Queen?

**Claire Sonnet: **Bohemian Rhapsody is a legend.

**Shane Crane: **We Will Rock You. That is all.

**Nebula Thorn: **EDDIE MERCURY WAS A GOD.

**Danny Fenton: **SORRY!

...could you put "Another One Bites the Dust" on a flash drive for me?

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **So...hungry...must..eat.. Hey Danny, can I eat you?

**Danny Fenton: **Depends, can I have your foot?

**Shane Crane: **No, I need that for...kicking and...stuff...

**Danny Fenton: **Then no.

**Shane Crane: **But I'm STAAAAAARVIIIING.

**Jazz Fenton: **Oh come on, Mom and dad are coming back with the food in a few minutes. MAN UP!

**Danny Fenton: **How about we split Jazz?

**Shane Crane: **You knock her out, I'll start the oven.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **I just don't care for politics. It confuses me, the politicians are corrupt, and there are laws that just don't need to be there.

**Sam Manson: **AMEN.

**Danny Fenton: **But...they PAY us to fight ghosts.

**Shane Crane: **Yeah...

**Sam Manson: **Yeah, but we still have free speech. And I plan to abuse that until they drag me away kicking and screaming.

*O*O*O*O*

**Claire Sonnet: **I slapped someone today. They decided that anyone who reads Percy Jackson is "too childish for high school"

**Spikes Johnson: **It was her moment of crazy awesome.

**Raven Yakanowa: **I'm so proud... *wipes virtual tear*

**Nebula Thorn: **There are people everywhere who thinks nobody reads books anymore. I had the privilege of shoving my copy of Generation Dead in someone's face today.

Bookworms rock.

*O*O*O*O*

**I actually did that today. **

**Danny: *not THAT Danny, a jerk named Danny* Nobody reads books anymore! **

**Me: Excuse me? **

**Danny: Well, except you...oh, wait you read on the computer, so-**

**Me: *whips out copy of Battle of the Labyrinth* **

**Danny: DANG, that's a big book! **

**The sad thing is that Percy Jackson is my LIGHT reading. **

**Also, my Speech teacher rocks. She started to play Queen during class, and lent me the CD so I could put it on my computer. We Are the Champions is playing as I write this. **

**The starving thing is also true. It's half an hour past curfew, all I've had today was Swedish shortbread cookies and a sandwich, and my mom STILL isn't back with my Sonic meal. **

**Shawty annoys me. Deal with it. Also, Phanny pointed it out on one of her fics and it made me laugh. Why I'm remembering it now, I'll never know...**

**The embarrassing name thing was funny to me. So many people with bad names...**

**I hate Raven's parents. I really do. That's why I gave her two nice brothers who are close to her. :D **

**Love 1,00 Ways, hate the detailed way they explain the deaths. Too many episodes leaves me sick and paranoid for HOURS...**

**Neb's family is something of a running gag. Her grandma is one of those iron grannies, and the rest of her family seems to be crazy *sometimes sane* other versions of her. Just DON'T ASK about cousin Phil... **


	27. Snow Day to Start All Snow Days

*O*O*O*O*

As written on Monday.

**Okay, you will NOT believe this. You know how all winter long I've been having nice weather, where all I wear on a cold morning is a hoodie? Guess what's happening now. Anyone living in Northeastern Texas, near Texarkana, knows we just got a truckload of snow. It started this morning with a light dusting of sleet, now here we are at 8 in the evening with snowball fight material outside. My mom, my nephew, and I are at a friend's house, since the power might go out, and we're taking advantage of their generator. Also, they have animals. There's a cat on my feet right now. :3 **

**Cat: Meow. **

**Me: Ah, cats on your feet. Works better than any toe warmer...**

***O*O*O*O***

**Nebula Thorn: **My boots are leaking. There is a hole somewhere in the left side and I CAN NOT find it.

**Shane Crane: **A hole?

**Nebula Thorn: **Snow has been wetting my socks all day. I shall find the hole. I shall find it, AND I SHALL PLUG IT.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **ATTACK OF THE SNOWMEN FROM MARS!

**Tucker Foley: **MUTATED SNOWMEN ARE EVERYWHERE!

**Sam Manson: **Guys, you just stuck a few too many arms and an old alien costume antenna thing on a few snowmen.

**Danny Fenton: **So? It looks cool...

**Shane Crane: **If you want a REAL alien snowman, you have to spray-paint it green.

**Sam Manson: **Or blue. I make mine look like an Avatar. :D

*O*O*O*O*

**Spikes Johnson: **Ice to see you.

**Johnny Sonnet: **Oh, sir, you sleigh me!

**Spikes Johnson: **Don't be givin me the COLD SHOULDER.

**Raven Yakanowa: **Ugh...winter puns.

**Nebula Thorn: ***is hitting her head against a desk to induce brain damage*

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **If your toes are ever cold, just get a cat. They're so warm and fuzzy...

**Shane Crane: **Jinx is on the couch with you, isn't she?

**Nebula Thorn: **You bet. Lazy thing just plopped down on my feet while I was watching a movie.

...I never want her to move.

**Shane Crane: **You think we could patent this? Sell cats specifically as toe warmers?

**Nebula Thorn: **We'd make millions. NO JINX NO DON'T MOVE I'M NOT WEARING SOCKS-she got up and left.

**Shane Crane: **There goes our million.

**Nebula Thorn: **My feet are cold now. T_T

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **SLEDDING!

**Dani Fenton: **You are SO getting PWNED today!

**Shane Crane: **Two words. _Energy. Snowboard. _I finalized the shaping and density last night, so I now have the perfect snowboard at my disposal.

**Dani Fenton: **Not everyone can make energy solid...cheater...

**Tucker Foley: **It's just unfair how you rub your powers in our faces like that.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **I want to go outside...but I don't want to get cold...

**Danny Fenton: **Well how else are you going to go out?

**Nebula Thorn: **I don't know.

**Danny Fenton: **Well, it looks like Miss Thorn has finally met her match!

**Nebula Thorn: **Solved it. Back porch; plenty of snow and I can use one of the little plug in heaters from the attic.

**Danny Fenton: **...

D*MMIT!

*O*O*O*O*

**Raven Yakanowa: **I suddenly feel like I'm being watched...

**Johnny Sonnet: **I get that feeling too. Most of the time it's just one of Claire's stuffed animals.

**Raven Yakanowa: **But I think it's a person. BRB...

...

...

...

OH MY GOD SPIKES IS HANGING FROM THE TREE IN MY YARD.

**Johnny Sonnet: **O_O

**Raven Yakanowa: **He says he was trying to visit me, tripped, and his climbing rope wrapped around his foot. If this weren't so hilarious I would feel sorry for him.

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **Okay, most awesome music of all time: GO!

**Nebula Thorn: **We Will Rock You.

**Danny Fenton: **Eye of the Tiger.

**Shane Crane: **The Fullmetal Alchemist theme.

**Tucker Foley: **The theme music from Transformers The Movie *animated*

**Nebula Thorn: **Double entry: Anything written for Death Note. Especially L no Nakama...or his theme in general.

**Dani Fenton: **The theme from Walker: Texas Ranger.

**Sam Manson: **?

**Dani Fenton: **Dude, it's CHUCK NORRIS'S show. Him just being there makes it the most epic theme in the universe.

*O*O*O*O*

**Maddie Fenton: **You kids stayed in the snow way too long. I think Danny's foot is blue!

**Danny Fenton: **It's not blue!

It's purple.

**Shane Crane: **Heating packets shoved into my shoes. That kept me going for hours.

**Maddie Fenton: **Is THAT where all of the hand warmers went? I needed those today!

**Shane Crane: **Uh...DANI MADE ME DO IT!

**Dani Fenton: **HEY!

JAZZ TOLD ME TO!

**Jazz Fenton: **I DID NOT! IT WAS ALL HIS IDEA!

*O*O*O*O*

**Leah Porter: **I hereby ban Daniel Fenton from the theater. ALWAYS AND FOREVER.

**Danny Fenton: **I tripped! IT WAS'NT MY FAULT!

**Nebula Thorn:** We just got those curtains clean, and then you set them on fire. I. AM. P*SSED.

**Danny Fenton: **I TRIPPED! DONT' KILL ME!

*O*O*O*O*

**I started on Monday, finished in class today. Man I miss that cat...my toes are cold. **

**REVIEW! Ten reviews or NO UPDATES! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	28. Beware the Village Idiot

**I'm updating for you. Be happy. Lest the robots take hold of your brains...**

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **Today I was online...and had a startling revelation.

**Danny Fenton: **What?

**Nebula Thorn: **Jesus was a zombie.

**Tucker Foley: ***facepalm*

**Sam Manson: **In some way that actually makes sense.

**Nebula Thorn: **THANK YOU.

*O*O*O*O*

**Jazz Fenton: **I am sick and tired of Neb leaving her CD's here. Who the heck listens to Japanese death metal?

**Shane Crane: **Uh, Jazz, some of those are mine.

**Jazz Fenton: **...I never pegged you for the type...

**Shane Crane: **Listen to it long enough, you learn to like it.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **I am 15 years old, yet here I am watching Phineas and Ferb on a Saturday.

**Mikey Harris: **You too? I thought I was the only one!

**Sam Manson: **It's just for the music, I swear.

**Shane Crane: **I'm ashamed of all of you.

**Danny Fenton: **Didn't you have Perry as your cell phone background for a week?

**Shane Crane: **LEAVE ME ALONE!

*O*O*O*O*

**Dash Baxter: **That's it, Thorn is gonna PAY!

**Paulina Sanchez: **What did she do this time?

**Dash Baxter: **Worms. In my lunch. FOR THREE DAYS STRAIGHT.

**Star Benson: **EEEEW!

**Nebula Thorn: **You think THAT'S gross, try digging for the stupid things!

*O*O*O*O*

**Spikes Johnson: **UUUUGH. My stomach HUUUUUURTS.

**Raven Yakanowa: **Spikes, you ate 60 Pizza Rolls in one weekend. You knew this was coming.

**Spikes Johnson: **It wasn't worth it...

**Claire Sonnet: **You think he would have learned from last time.

**Spikes Johnson: **It feels like my gut is trying to claw itself out of my body with a rusty spoooon!

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **HA HA I RICK-ROLLED YOU.

**Sam Manson: **AAAAGH! D*MN IT DANNY!

**Danny Fenton: **Never doubt me, EVER!

*O*O*O*O*

**Josh Leone: **ELIZA!

**Nebula Thorn: **SH*T HE FOUND ME.

**Josh Leone: **At last, now we can talk online!

**Nebula Thorn: **Danny, help me.

**Danny Fenton: **I WOULD...but this is too funny.

**Nebula Thorn: **I HATE YOU ALL.

*O*O*O*O*

**Johnny Sonnet: **Lesson for the day: Just because you WANT to shoot a cupcake at the Principal's head, does not mean you SHOULD.

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **Beware my epic beatboxing skills!

**Nebula Thorn: **Can you beatbox while riding a unicycle?

**Tucker Foley: **...no.

**Nebula Thorn: **Talk to my Uncle Mac, THEN come bragging.

*O*O*O*O*

**Kwan Lee: **I got a part in the play?

**Leah Porter: **Yep. Come to the costume room after school to pick up your outfit.

**Kwan Lee: **Ooh, what am I? A ninja? A pirate? A ROBOT?

**Leah Porter: **Village idiot.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **When in doubt, drive like you stole it.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **PENGUINS.

**Sam Manson: **POLAR BEARS.

**Danny Fenton: **WHALES.

**Sam Manson: **ROBOTS.

**Danny Fenton: **VAMPIRES.

**Sam Manson: **You lose. Vampires aren't permitted.

**Danny Fenton: **STREET RULES!

**Sam Manson: **Still not valid.

**Danny Fenton: **That's it, I CALL SHENANIGANS! SHENANIGANS!

**Sam Manson: **I'll go get my broom...

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **We had to paint a cow skull for art class. I chose blue.

...my cow skull looks sad.

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **I am a complex person.

**Tucker Foley: **How so?

**Shane Crane: **Well, aside from my _problems_, I tend to revert between adult and kid.

**Tucker Foley: **...

**Shane Crane: **Think. Today at lunch I was reading a book by Sigmund Freud, on how the unconscious mind can control our desires. Five minutes ago I wrestled the remote away from Danny so I could watch cartoons._ Mickey Mouse cartoons..._

*O*O*O*O*

**Vicky Terrence: **Um...I need your help...

**Nebula Thorn: **What for?

**Vicky Terrence: **I just got offers from Disney and Nickelodeon. They both want me to guest star on something.

**Sam Manson: **And...?

**Vicky Terrence: **I REALLY want the Nick guest star role, but Disney said I could go on one of their cruises for free if I did theirs.

**Danny Fenton: **Hm...

**Sam Manson: **Okay, that IS tough...

**Nebula Thorn: **This is an unsolvable puzzle.

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **HOLY CRAP I JUST FOUND AN OLD BOX SET OF CARTOONS.

**Danny Fenton: **TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!

**Shane Crane: **THE GOOD ONES FROM 2003!

**Danny Fenton: **BEST DAY EVER!

**Jazz Fenton: **I swear, we should just adopt him so you two can finally say you're related.

*O*O*O*O*

**Maddie Fenton: **Kids, when I said I wanted the kitchen clean, I didn't mean to teach the hot dogs how do do dishes.

**Dani Fenton: **But they're clean, aren't they?

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **Does anyone remember Speed Racer? I've had the theme song stuck in my head all day and it can only be solved by watching the show.

**Danny Fenton: **Yes, a bunch of teenagers keep track of a show with he worst dubbing job ever...

**Claire Sonnet: **I have the episodes on my iTunes! I'll put them on a flash drive and send them right over!

**Danny Fenton: ***facepalm*

*O*O*O*O*

**Okay, I know I said 10, but obviously you guys weren't listening. So I'm lowering the number for simplicity's sake. 6 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATES. YOU CAN DO THAT, JUST CLICK THE STUPID FURKIN BUTTON! **

**Oh, and yes. Shane is like me. I'm 15 years old and I still geek out over cartoons. *sigh* **

**REVIIIIIEEEW! **


	29. Falcon PUUUUNCH

**You guys were so generous with reviews...I'M SO PROUD! KEEP UP THE GOOD REVIEWING WORK! **

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **I just KNOW I'm gonna be sick tomorrow.

**Sam Manson: **How? You were the picture of health today.

**Danny Fenton: **Well my nose is a little runny, my throat feels really swollen, and I have some sort of headache that I can tell is becoming a fever.

**Sam Manson: **Oh...well stay away. I don't want your germs.

**Danny Fenton: **But but but Saaaaaam! I wanted a hug! *tries for hug*

**Sam Manson: **PLAGUE!

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **For some reason, I feel guilty.

**Tucker Foley: **Did you do anything?

**Shane Crane: **Let me think... ... ... ... aside from 'borrowing' Jazz's Calculus book, nothing.

**Tucker Foley: **Then why feel guilty?

**Shane Crane: **I DON'T KNOW!

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **Ugh, I hate this weather. My knees get stiff every time it gets warmer.

**Leah Porter: **This isn't another one of your lame excuses to get out of work, is it?

**Nebula Thorn: **Nope. I can still walk, I just need to take a break and flex my knees.

**Leah Porter: **Good. I still can't believe some of the stuff you tell me though.

**Nebula Thorn: **Okay, okay, I know it was stupid to claim I had been run over by an elephant, but I REALLY wasn't in the mood to work that day...

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **There's a Sadie Hawkins dance coming up.

**Nebula Thorn: **Who the h*ll is Sadie Hawkins anyway? *checks* A COMIC STRIP CHARACTER? SERIOUSLY?

**Shane Crane: **I feel sorry for the guys who don't have girlfriends. It's very damaging to the male ego when the woman leads things.

**Sam Manson: **EXCUSE ME?

**Shane Crane: **Let me finish. The average male high school student likes to take charge, by giving the female power over him his friends have the right to laugh and make his life h*ll...at least for a few weeks. This makes him take a notch lower on the importance ladder.

**Danny Fenton: **And you found all this out by yourself?

**Shane Crane:** Observing the jocks. It helps you do a paper on monkeys, AND learn about the human ego!

*O*O*O*O*

**Spikes Johnson: **FALCON PUNCH!

**Johnny Sonnet: **FALCON PUNCH!

**Spikes Johnson: **FALCON PUNCH!

**Johnny Sonnet: **FALCON PUNCH!

**Spikes Johnson: **FALCON PUNCH!

**Johnny Sonnet: **FALCON PUNCH!

**Spikes Johnson: **FALCON PUNCH!

**Johnny Sonnet: **FALCON PUNCH!

**Spikes Johnson: **FALCON PUNCH!

**Johnny Sonnet: **FALCON PUNCH!

**Spikes Johnson: **FALCON PUNCH!

**Johnny Sonnet: **FALCON PUNCH!

**Spikes Johnson: **You just lost the Game.

**Johnny Sonnet: **AH GOD D*MN IT!

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **I hate school dances.

**Shane Crane: **I've never been to one.

**Danny Fenton: **You're not missing much.

**Tucker Foley: **You're only saying that because at the last dance Sam tried to kill Paulina.

**Shane Crane: **Is THAT what happens at dances? SWEET JESUS I'M GOING!

*O*O*O*O*

**Dash Baxter: **Dude, I just heard you were from LA. Is that true?

**Shane Crane: **Where the h*ll did you hear that?

**Dash Baxter: **Somebody. You said you were from California but never told where, so we all thought-

**Shane Crane:** I was born in San Diego, you twit. Just because a person is from California DOES NOT mean they are from LA.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **I am about to do something totally daring. Watch my next moves carefully, for there may be assassins coming at any moment...

...

...

...

EDWARD CULLEN SUCKS *SS. HE IS A WHINY EMO VAMPIRE PIXIE, AND EDWARD ELRIC WAS HERE FIRST.

Thank you all for your time.

*O*O*O*O*

**Claire Sonnet: **How many more days until the Green Lantern movie I ordered comes in?

**Johnny Sonnet: **Claire, you ordered it five minutes ago. It's gonna be a week.

**Claire Sonnet: **HAS IT BEEN A WEEK YET?

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **I just did a bunch of research!

**Jazz Fenton: **On what?

**Dani Fenton: **I heard him say something about Space Pirates.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **Okay, DEATH to anyone who sends me another Surfin Bird video.

**Danny Fenton:**...*sends*

**Nebula Thorn: **YOU B*STARD!

*O*O*O*O*

**Raven Yakanowa: **One thing I truly hate about my name is that it is a name for porn. Why did my parents do this to me? WHY?

**Spikes Johnson: **...Yuri. *tee hee*

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **Dude, you Falcon Punched the punching bag today! It flew across the room! HOW DID YOU MANAGE THAT?

**Shane Crane: **When you have powers, doing that kind of stuff is easy.

...sneaking in and loosening the chain works too.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **AH GOD D*MMIT WHY CAN'T I WIN THIS STUPID GAAAAAAME?

**Tucker Foley: **It's just Mario Kart, dude.

**Shane Crane: **HOW THE H*LL DID DANIELLE GET THE TOP SCORE?

**Tucker Foley: **It's...just...Mario...Kart...

*O*O*O*O*

**First off: Anyone who has read my new story Alternatives...LET'S ALL GIVE SHANE A BIG BONE CRUSHING HUG FOR BEING ALIVE. **

**Shane: Please don't. Skell broke two of my ribs from her hugs already. **

**Me: HUG HIIIIIIM! Oh, and if you haven't read the story, GO READ IT NOW. **

**Second: The first one happened to me on Sunday. I ended up sick. I still can't breathe out of my nose... **

**Third: NOOOO MY SCHOOL IS HAVING A SADIE HAWKINS DANCE CRAAAAAP! I hate dances...none of mine had ghost dragons...**

**Fourth: FALCON PUNCH! **


	30. Do YOU Like Waffles?

**It snowed today, and I got off of school. HOORAY FOR TEXAN SNOW TOLERANCE! *all it has to do is ICE really bad and we get off, don't you just love the South?* So I typed this thing up out of boredom and decided to treat you guys. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: You people know this. I'm not repeating myself AGAIN. **

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **Do you like waffles?

**Spikes Johnson: **Yes we like waffles.

**Tucker Foley:** Do you like pancakes?

**Spikes Johnson: **Yeah we like pancakes!

**Tucker Foley: **Do you like french toast?

**Spikes Johnson: **YEAH WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST!

**Tucker Foley: **DOO DOO DO DOO,

**Spikes Johnson: **CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL!

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **Snow day. The roads iced over, school's out.

**Shane Crane: **Awesome, now I don't have to take that test in science!

**Danny Fenton: **I thought you passed science?

**Shane Crane: **The test was on anatomy. _With pictures. _I seem to be the only mature one in my class.

**Nebula Thorn: **So...no test?

**Shane Crane: **You kidding me? I'm staying in and watching Danny's bootleg copy of Spiderman!

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **I'm telling you, there is a squirrel hiding in my house. I SAW HIM!

**Danny Fenton: **Where?

**Sam Manson: **I was putting on my clothes this morning when it started going through my dresser drawer. IT TORE MY BEST SWEATER!

**Danny Fenton: **...

**Sam Manson: **What?

**Danny Fenton: **Nothing.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **I love snow, watching those big white flakes falling from the sky just makes me at piece.

**Shane Crane: **I know. I haven't seen you this calm in weeks.

**Nebula Thorn: **Yeah...but I did wake up pretty mad.

**Shane Crane: **Jinx crawl into your bed again?

**Nebula Thorn: **I didn't even notice until she clawed me in the leg.

*O*O*O*O*

**Dash Baxter: **Note to self, never challenge Fenton to a snowman building contest. He has ice powers.

*O*O*O*O*

**Vicky Terrence: **Canadian TV is so much better than American TV. I just bought a season of a cartoon called Clone High, and it is AWESOME.

**Nebula Thorn: **Wasn't that show cancelled after season 1?

**Vicky Terrence: **Unfortunately. OH MY GOD GHANDI JUST FLIPPED OUT! AWESOME!

**Nebula Thorn: **That's it, record that show and send it to me! I WANT IT.

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **One thing I hate about taking a walk: the house on the corner of Blossom Street,. It smells like pot. And the wind ALWAYS blows towards me. I'm afraid of going to school one day and smelling like a druggie.

*O*O*O*O*

**Jazz Fenton: **The town looks like a white blanket fell on it overnight. I like it.

**Dani Fenton: **You won't that much longer.

**Jazz Fenton: **You're waiting for the mailman to come so you can throw snowballs, aren't you?

**Dani Fenton: **...no.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton has initiated Private Chat with Aaron Taylor**

**Danny Fenton: **So...you're part of that team Neb works for.

**Aaron Taylor: **I'm an agent of the Protectors, yes.

**Danny Fenton: **So what do YOU do?

**Aaron Taylor: **I'm the human incarnation of Light. My brother is the incarnation of Dark. Good and Evil. Yin and Yang.

**Danny Fenton: **Really? What powers do you have?

**Aaron Taylor: **I specialize in Light magic, with a few special properties of my own.

**Danny Fenton: **Like...?

**Aaron Taylor:** The power of Prophecy. I can predict the future.

**Danny Fenton: **WHO'S GONNA WIN THE SUPER BOWL?

**Aaron Taylor: **...did you really think that would work?

**Danny Fenton: **...no?

**Aaron Taylor: **I'm logging off.

**Danny Fenton: **WAIT WAIT COME BACK I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **I hate training. Nerds weren't made for this! I DON'T WANNA DO CHIN UPS!

**Shane Crane: **What about me? I have one of the top records in training.

**Tucker Foley: **You don't really qualify as a nerd.

**Shane Crane: **Really? A kid who is a little anti-social, reads long and dusty books, studies MAGIC, has adult-level knowledge, messes with computers, reads comics and a little bit of manga, watches various cartoons and anime, and belongs in a (much) higher grade than he's in? THAT doesn't qualify as a nerd?

**Tucker Foley: **You have a hot girlfriend. You're disqualified.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **My Mom and I are watching the neighbors shovel their lawns.

**Danny Fenton: **Shouldn't you be doing the same?

**Nebula Thorn: **You really think the girl with magic powers is going to SHOVEL her own lawn? Heck naw, I just snap my fingers and it all shovels itself!

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **I made a snow angel.

**Danny Fenton: **That's nice.

**Sam Manson: **Then I gave it a pitchfork and devil horns.

**Danny Fenton: **That's...nice?

*O*O*O*O*

**Raven Yakanowa: **My parents are complaining about the time on my computer. All because I'm not freezing my *ss off outside in the snow.

**Claire Sonnet: **My mom is about ready to ban me from snow.

**Raven Yakanowa: **Why?

**Claire Sonnet: **I make so many snow angels that my clothes stay wet. I've changes pants six times today.

*O*O*O*O*

**REVIEW! EVERYONE WHO CLICKS ON THIS, REVIEW! PLEASE! DO IT OR...or...um...IF YOU REVIEW I'LL LET YOU HUG CHIBI DANNY! **

**Or Chibi Shane, depends on which one you find cuter. Guys can have Neb. *beware the jealous boyfriend though* **

**REVIEW! **


	31. Super Bowl Mini Chapter

**I honestly don't know why I made this. I hate football, and pretty much every sport out there. (except MAYBE Extreme Ironing...yes, it's a sport. I checked) But I decided to treat my wonderful readers with a Super Bowl chapter. And yes, I'm watching it. Only because my Mom and her friend Carl refuse to watch it in her room/ **

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **SUPER BOWL! GO...whatever team...I haven't made up my mind yet.

**Shane Crane: **You'd think that would be your top priority when watching football.

**Danny Fenton: **Who are you cheering for?

**Shane Crane: **Nobody. I'm watching for the commercials!

*O*O*O*O*

**Jazz Fenton: **My dad is stuffing his face with nachos and hamburgers, all the while cheering on a bunch of sweaty guys tossing a ball around.

**Sam Manson: **The way you put it, football has never been more weird.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **I don't get it, why is there NOTHING ON? 3,000 channels, and the only thing on is crap.

**Leah Porter: **I know. This is so stupid...

**Gwen Ortega: **I think we should rename Drama Club the Girls-Who-Hate-Football-Club.

**Kwan Lee: **HEY!

**Nebula Thorn: **Are you a girl? No, you're not. You're not part of our club.

**Kwan Lee: **...D*MMIT! NOW I WANNA BE PART OF IT!

*O*O*O*O*

**Claire Sonnet: **OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! DID YOU SEE THE THOR COMMERCIAL? IT LOOKED SO COOL! HE LOOKS SO MUCH LIKE THE THOR FROM THE COMICS! AND THE HAMMER, MY GOD THE _HAMMER! _IT'S GOING TO BE ONE OF THE BEST MOVIES OF THE YEAR! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

**Johnny Sonnet: **Someone help me...please. I can't take much more of the shrieking...

**Claire Sonnet: **HOLY CHEESE IT'S CAPTAIN AMERICA! OMGEEEEEE! THIS YEAR IS GOING TO HAVE THE BEST MOVIES EVER IT'S GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN I MEAN SERIOUSLY CAPTAIN AMERICA!

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **If Vlad was here, he'd be having a cow. Packers are playing.

**Shane Crane: **Up in space, Vladdy is being his true cheesehead self.

**Dani Fenton: **Waving a little Packers flag while the vacuum of space sucks his eyes out.

**Danny Fenton: **...

**Shane Crane: **...

**Dani Fenton: **What?

*O*O*O*O*

**Paulina Sanchez: **OMG GLEE STARTS UP AGAIN!

**Star Benson: **I KNOW! GLEE IS AWESOME!

**Sam Manson:** Yeah, a bunch of kids singing songs that other artists, with so much more talent, wrote and preformed first.

**Nebula Thorn: **So original.

**Paulina Sanchez: **You freaks have to suck the fun out of everything, don't you?

**Nebula Thorn: **Of course we do.

**Sam Manson: **It's our JOB.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **My parents are making me watch the Half Time show...is it me or are the Peas sounding a little off tonight?

**Shane Crane: **I thought I was the only one to notice.

**Nebula Thorn: **Yeah, I think they're having glit-HOLY SH*T IT'S SLASH!

**Spikes Johnson:** Sh*t just got REAL!

*O*O*O*O*

**Dani Fenton: **Fergie looks a little old to me...I think she needs a little more makeup before going onstage.

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **Is it me or has everything on FB today been about the Super Bowl?

**Tucker Foley: **SSSHH! YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

**Sam Manson: **?

**Tucker Foley: **What?

*O*O*O*O*

**REVIEW, GOD D*MMIT. REVIIIIEEEEW. **


	32. THE EFFING SLENDER MAN

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, I don't own DP, blah blah blah pickles. **

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **The panda toy Sam gave me for Valentine's Day is staring at me again.

**Sam Manson: **Froggy MGee can't help it, he can't blink. He's a toy.

**Danny Fenton: **Froggy MGee?

**Sam Manson: **Yeah.

**Danny Fenton: **...why?

**Sam Manson: **I wanted to get you the tree frog plushie, but the store was all out, okay?

*O*O*O*O*

**Raven Yakanowa: **The amount of Valentine's this year was...off.

**Nebula Thorn: **You must remember: Half of them were for me. Since I'm not there anymore...

**Danny Fenton: **Wait a second, HALF OF ALL THE VALENTINES?

**Nebula Thorn: **50% of which were all from the same person...

**Josh Leone: **They're in the mail, I went all out this year. BLACK LACE!

**Nebula Thorn: **My paper shredder is already plugged in.

**Josh Leone: **There's also a tin of cookies. Heart shaped.

**Raven Yakanowa: ***COUGHDATERAPEDRUGCOUGH*

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **I GOT A DATE WITH VALERIE! WOOHOO!

**Mikey Harris: **How did it go?

**Tucker Foley: **She didn't fall asleep over dinner, so that's a good sign!

*O*O*O*O*

**Claire Sonnet: **I came...to this city...to deliver a message...CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!

**Spikes Johnson: **CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!

**Nebula Thorn: **_CARD GAMES _ON _MOTORCYCLES? _

**Danny Fenton: **CARD GAMES ON _MOTORCYCLES! _

**Sam Manson: **CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!

**Shane Crane: **CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!

**Tucker Foley: **CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!

**Johnny Sonnet: **CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!

**Eve Willows: **CARD GAMES ON MOTORBIKES?

**Jason Taylor: **...fail. CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!

**Valerie** **Gray: **And you people wonder why I never log on to Facebook anymore...

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **The #1 reason for watching Criminal Minds: Spencer...God he's hot.

**Nebula Thorn: **My mom has a crush on him...and Johnny Depp, but that's beside the point.

**Danny Fenton: **What am I, chopped liver?

**Shane Crane: **No, I'M the liver. You're the cold potatoes with the lumpy gravy that's been sitting in the fridge for three weeks.

*O*O*O*O*

**Dani Fenton: **Whoever thought rigging my door to shoot a CREAM PIE at me was funny, you were way outta line. I was holding Cujo, and due to the surprise he transformed and BROKE MY DOOR, then ran through my room and got slobber on everything. NOT FUNNY.

**Danny Fenton: **I dunno...the Fenton Security Camera disagrees...

*O*O*O*O*

**Vicky Terrence: **I just finished the project with Nickelodeon. Now I can relax and...start my Spring Tour. FFFFFFF-

**Sam Manson: **I bet you really hate your manager right now, don't you?

**Vicky Terrence: **Carl? No. Chuck, the schedule guy, is who I hate. I'M GONNA CASTRATE HIM WITH A PLASTIC SPOON NEXT TIME I SEE HIM.

**Danny Fenton: **The familyresemblance is uncanny...

**Nebula Thorn: **SCREW YOU, FENTON.

**Danny Fenton: **Exhibit A!

*O*O*O*O*

**Kwan Lee: **I love it when it's my turn to pick the radio station during Drama Club.

**Leah Porter: **I hate it when it's your turn. It's worse than when I saw my sister directly after chemo.

**Kwan Lee: **Hey, my music isn't THAT bad!

**Gwen Ortega: **Half of it was Lady GaGa! LADY. F*CKING. GAGA.

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **So what did you give Shane for Valentine's Day?

**Nebula Thorn: **I don't celebrate a holiday that revolves around the color pink and buying cheap candy...

**Sam Manson: **Neither do I. But we still ended up coming home with gifts.

**Nebula Thorn: **...it was a leather bound notebook for his research.

*O*O*O*O*

**Claire Sonnet: **Aaron asked me out again! AAAIIIIIIEEEE!

**Raven Yakanowa: **Really? He actually came back for a second date and didn't run screaming in terror?

**Claire Sonnet: **Killjoy. _ '

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **AAAAAGH HOLY SH*T HE'S OUTSIDE MY WINDOW I CAN SEE HIS TENTACLE ARMS HE'S GOING TO KILL ME AND DUMP MY BODY IN THE WOODS SOMEWHERE OH GOD I CAN FEEL HIM LOOKING AT ME HE'S IN MY HOUSE-wait...it was just a tree branch, false alarm.

**Danny Fenton: **WTF?

**Shane Crane: **You're watching Slender Man videos, aren't you?

**Nebula Thorn: **...no.

**Shane Crane: **Those things terrify you, why the h*ll do you keep watching?

**Nebula Thorn: **...I don't know. HOLY F*CKING H*LL HE'S IN THE CORNER-wait, it's just my jacket on a hook. Never mind.

**Shane Crane: **Do you want me to stay over there tonight?

**Nebula Thorn: **YES PLEASE HURRY I'M SCARED.

*O*O*O*O*

**1: My friend Lena got a stuffed frog, and due to a random name I thought up it was deemed Froggy MGee. **

**2: In my original stories, the guys like Neb because she's a hot action girl. I just gave a shout out to my OWN SERIES in this. It's either depressing as h*ll, or awesome as f*ck. **

**3: Meh, thought t was funny. **

**4: My friends and I have agreed that "CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES" if the official internet meme of our High School. That, and I've been on a YGO Abridged kick for the past few days. **

**5: OH GOD SPENCER REID IS SO HOT I JUST WANNA BURY MYSELF IN HIS HAIR. **

**6: CREAM PIE MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER. **

**7: If you want, you can replace Danny's resemblance line with "Kinky" I almost went with it. You decide what's funnier. **

**8: ? *shrugs* **

**9: Truthfully, I HATE V-day. But with the Demon Mishap *Facing the Fear, which is going to be rewritten* Neb thought Shane deserved something. And since Neb is basically my author avatar...**

**10: Claire is just so...Claire.**

**11: HOLY SH*T SLENDER MAN IS HIDING IN MY CLOSET I CAN FEEL HIM WATCHING ME-wait, winter coat, never mind. **

**I decided to look up who Slender Man was today and managed to scare myself sh*tless. Guess who is NEVER sleeping again? HE LOOKS THROUGH WINDOWS. I HAVE THREE GIANT WINDOWS IN MY ROOM. **

**Dogs hate him: My dog Spike *yes, I know, I named my character after my dog* barks ALL NIGHT. FOR NO REASON. THERE IS NOW A REASON. **

**Paranoia Fuel: Every single person in my school knows I am VERY paranoid, and this guy makes me jump at my own reflection. I'M SCARED TO GO TO BED TONIGHT. **

**Look him up, watch the Marble Hornets videos, I guarantee YOU WILL LOCK YOURSELF IN A PANIC ROOM IN FEAR. **


	33. SLILENCE, I CHALLENGE YOU!

**HEYO! **

**Okay, by now you have noticed this isn't a chapter, WAIT DON'T CLICK THE 'BACK' BUTTON! **

**Just read this note: **

**I issue...A CHALLENGE! **

**I have a lot of readers for this story, I've noticed, and while a lot of you don't review, you guys still keep coming to read my lame little tidbits. So I thought: Why not let them have fun with this? **

**You guys, if you wish, can write a oneshot based on a chat from this story! Yes, you can use Neb and Shane, but I want credit and shameless advertising. *I HAD to add that* Do any one of the chats! Combine them!**

**JUST WRITE SOMETHING! **

**It could even be less than 100 words! JUST WRITE! **

**I'll be keeping my eye out, so write and post as soon as possible! **


	34. There! Right There! Mini Chapter!

**Here you go, a mini chapter from the depths of my clogged mind. Seriously, I have a bad case of writer's block. IT'S KILLING ME.**

**AND REMEMBER THE CHALLENGE! TURN ANY ONE OF THE CHATS IN THIS STORY INTO A ONESHOT! GO PEOPLE GO! **

***O*O*O*O***

**Shane Crane: **What is it with people interrupting Neb and I when we're having a moment? It happened all the time back in New Salem, and now it's happening all the time here.

**Danny Fenton:** How do you think I felt? Walking in on you two being all lovey is...DISTURBING.

**Shane Crane: **WE WEREN'T EVEN DOING ANYTHING.

**Danny Fenton: **Then why does Neb have a hickey?

**Nebula Thorn: **IT'S NOT A F*CKING HICKEY.

**Danny Fenton: **It sure looks like one...

**Shane Crane: **I'm pretty sure everyone in school is laughing at this conversation right now.

**Mikey Harris: **Pretty much.

**Paulina Sanchez: **I'm thinking of posting it on that Failbook website.

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **I dressed up for a costume party! Here's the picture.

**Tucker Foley has posted a picture. **

**Sam Manson: **What are you? Gay or European?

**Tucker Foley: **Wha?

**Nebula Thorn: **There, right there! You're dressed up and all nice looking...you totally dressed up as a gay guy.

**Danny Fenton: **Nah, he's European! Look at the handbag, and the tweedly mustache he drew on his lip**! **

**Sam Manson: **They really bring their boys up different over there.

**Shane Crane: **So...is he gay or European?

**Tucker Foley: **Let's just save time and say both.

**Leah Porter: **I can't help but think this is from a musical somewhere...

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **There's something in my locker...it kind of looks like peanut butter.

**Shane Crane: **No, it's rust. No way is that stuff peanut butter.

**Sam Manson: **Both of you are disgusting.

**Tucker Foley: **My vote is on peanut butter.

**Dash Baxter: **Is it light brown? I had that locker once, and I left a gym sock in there. It could be mold.

**Danny Fenton: **Why did I even friend you?

**Dash Baxter: **Because I gave you pudding at lunch.

**Danny Fenton: **Which I had to check for poison before eating...

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **Everyone seemed so shocked when I told them one of my favorite murder ballads was Bohemian Rhapsody.

**Danny Fenton: **That's a murder ballad?

**Sam Manson: **Danny, one of the lines says, clear as day, "Momma, just killed a man."

**Danny Fenton: **Oh...

**Nebula Thorn: **Yeah, and the second part of the song is him in trail.

**Danny Fenton: **Well I was just listening to hear them sing like funny opera singers.

*O*O*O*O*

**Dash Baxter: **Manson just told me about that Slender guy...it gives me the crepes.

**Danny Fenton: **It gives me the pancakes.

**Dash Baxter: **SCREW YOU, FENTON.

*O*O*O*O*

**Claire Sonnet: **Remember when I tried to fly by tying a kite to my back?

**Johnny Sonnet: **And then you jumped off the roof and landed in a tree? The Fire Department sure remembers.

**Nebula Thorn: **I still have it on camera.

**Tucker Foley: **Every day I wonder about who you hang out with...

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **Note for Sam Manson: Don't leave your laptop logged into Facebook when you come over to my house. Your good friend Nebula will make a comment on how your background is Danny in a bathing suit.

**Nebula Thorn: **Likewise for Nebula's PC computer, your good friend Sam will lock your door and reply to the note. And comment on the emo Japanese kid eating a lollipop as YOUR background.

**Sam Manson: **HIS NAME IS L LAWLIET!

**Nebula Thorn: **I WIN BY DEFAULT!

**Sam Manson: **OH GOD D*MMIT!

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **You know your class is made of win when you can stand up, shout "I WANT THE TRUTH" and they will stand, point, and reply "YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" Made of Win, my friends.

*O*O*O*O*

**Yeah, I know it's short, but I seem to be in a funk with my writing right now. So here you go. **

**Note: #2 was based off of the song There! Right There! from Legally Blonde: The Musical. Anyone who's heard it will get the reference. **

**AND REMEMBER THE CHALLENGE! **


	35. This Chapter is a Platypus!

**I'm going away for Spring Break tomorrow, spending the week with the bastard I call Dad. Figured I would give you something in celebration.**

**AND REMEMBER THE CHALLENGE! TURN ANY ONE OF THE CHATS IN THIS STORY INTO A ONESHOT! *Rachpop, thanks for submitting one. It was hilarous!* **

**JUST DO IT ALREADY! **

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **Note to self: DON'T HIDE CHOCOLATE FROM NEBULA. SHE WILL FIND IT, AND SHE WILL EAT IT WHEN YOU AREN'T LOOKING.

**Nebula Thorn: **I can hear chocolate from a mile away, you had no chance.

**Danny Fenton: **Hear chocolate?

**Nebula Thorn: **Homer Simpson can hear cake, I can hear chocolate. Don't know why, I just can.

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **I can't believe another girl beat me at Doomed. WHY, GOD, WHYYYY?

**Claire Sonnet: **Cram it Foley, I've been the winner of my local tournament for 3 years running!

**Tucker Foley: **Did you have to kill me in the most gruesome way possible? I mean, my avatar looked so...digitally murdered.

**Claire Sonnet: **I just used a hand grenade cheat code, sheesh.

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **Okay, Mr. Newman is officially the best teacher ever.

**Anna Jackson: **Never before have I met a man who would hit student for falling asleep.

**Shane Crane: **With a giant inflatable hammer.

**Natalie Newman: **My uncle really is awesome.

**Shane Crane: **Well, he explained how explosions occurred by showing car chases from movies. No teacher can get more awesome than that.

*O*O*O*O*

**Paulina Sanchez: **SPRING BREAK STARTS TODAY!

**Star Benson: **THE BEACH IS WAITING!

**Nebula Thorn: **Note: The beach you two are currently heading for is right next to a spot that is infamous for shark attacks.

**Sam Manson: **The hospital was filled with victims, there were no rooms for actual sick people.

**Nebula Thorn: **And it left an imprint of fear across everyone who lived there.

**Paulina Sanchez: **You two are killjoys.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **Wake up in the mornin feelin like P. Diddy...

**Sam Manson: **Drunk and no one cares because your music is sh*tty...

**Danny Fenton: **So mature...

**Sam Manson: **You're the one who started with Ke$ha.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **Starting my Spring Break by cutting school and not caring.

**Mikey Harris: **You do realize Mr. Lancer has a FB, Don't you?

**Tucker Foley: **She knows.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **WEEEEEELLL-

**Jazz Fenton: **Don't.

**Danny Fenton: **WEEEEEEEELL-

**Jazz Fenton: **DON'T. I HAVE HAD THAT SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD ALL DAY, IF YOU DO I'M SMASHING YOUR COMPUTER.

**Danny Fenton: **Alright, alright...

**Jazz Fenton: **Finally.

**Danny Fenton: **WEEEEEELL, Kyle's mom's a b*tch she's a big fat b*tch she's the biggest b*tch in the whole wide world...

**Jazz Fenton: **GAAAAAAH!

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **I just did the biggest spit-take of my life.

**Danny Fenton: **What?

**Shane Crane: **You know that Phineas and Ferb song "There's a Platypus Controlling Me"?

**Sam Manson: **Yeah...

**Shane Crane: **I was watching, and all of a sudden, for a few seconds, there was a kid onscreen that looked like me.

**Danny Fenton:** WHAT?

**Shane Crane: **Look it up on Youtube: On the line "The media's a platypus; it's all just propaganda" There is a blonde kid with my haircut.

**Danny Fenton: **NO FAIR! I WANNA BE ON A CARTOON!

**Shane Crane: **Get your own!

*O*O*O*O*

**I seriously did a spit take when I saw the blonde kid in that song. JUST LOOK AT HIM! **

**Anyway: on the note of the shark attack one; it turns out the place I've been going for years was right next to that place. I am now freaked out. **

**AND REMEMBER THE CHALLENGE! JUST PICK ONE AND WRITE! **

**REVIEW! **


	36. OH HAI, I'M A BIT LATE

**OH HEY LOOK WHO IT IS THE GIRL WHO'S IGNORED THIS STORY FOR MONTHS HI THERE-*is shot***

**I'm so sorry for ignoring you all! I had a bit of block when trying to come up with new chapters, and I ended up ignoring you completely! FORGIVE ME! *weeps***

**Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin but my characters, whom most people don't care for. **

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **D*MMIT CRANE, GET THIS SONG OUT OF MY HEAD.

**Shane Crane: **It's not MY fault. Claire's the one who made me watch the video.

**Danny Fenton: **I'm singing in French. FRENCH. I DON'T EVEN KNOW FRENCH.

**Shane Crane: **Well, I'm so sorry that "Disco Chocolat" is insanely catchy.

**Danny Fenton: **WELL THEN...I BLAME...I BLAME JOSH!

**Shane Crane: **O_O Uh...sure...it's all Josh's fault...

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson: **What the heck is with all of these Glee Club tryouts?

**Nebula Thorn: **Ever since that TV show premeired, ever single person on the planet thinks they can join and be the best singer ever. *fumes*

**Sam Manson: **Why are YOU fuming?

**Nebula Thorn: **They hold auditions in the auditorium EVERY WEEK now. IT P*SSES ME OFF TRYING TO WORK WHEN A TONE DEAF KID IS SINGING "SWING LOW, SWEET CHARIOT" 6 FEET AWAY. AND IT ECHOS IN THERE. A LOT.

**Sam Manson: **...*backs away slowly*

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley **joined the group **"Blame it on Josh!"**

*O*O*O*O*

**Paulina Sanchez: **Went to the movies today. Harry Potter is still sold out.

**Danny Fenton: **WHAT? D*MMIT!

**Shane Crane: **Sh*t! THERE WENT THE PLANS.

**Tucker Foley: **BUT I ALREADY WENT AND BOUGHT A WAAAND. D:

**Paulina Sanchez: **...you guys are weird...

**Star Benson: **SOLD OUT...NOOOO!

**Paulian Sanchez: **STAR!

**Star Benson: **Sorry.

*O*O*O*O*

**Claire Sonnet: **Flew to Comic-Con. IT WAS AWESOME.

**Nebula Thorn: **My costume was perfect. No one knew who I was...AND OH MY GOD THE THUNDERCATS VOICE ACTORS F*CK YES *is shot*

**Danny Fenton: **NEEEEERDS.

**Nebula Thorn: **You're just jealous cuz' you didn't fork over the money to come with us.

**Danny Fenton: **WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE MEEEEEE? D: D: D:

*O*O*O*O*

**Raven Yakanowa: **I'm bored...reading stuff online...

**Sam Manson**: Is it yaoi?

**Raven Yakanowa**: YES. :D-Oh God...I'm never making that face again...

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley**: COME COSPLAY WITH US.

**Shane Crane**: No.

**Claire Sonnet**: COME COSPLAY WITH US.

**Shane Crane**: No.

**Tucker Foley:** COME COSPLAY WITH US.

**Shane Crane**: No.

**Claire Sonnet**: COME COSPLAY WITH US.

**Shane Crane**: No.

**Danny Fenton**: Why do you hate cosplaying so much?

**Shane Crane: **I wore a furry coat once, and apparently it made me look like an anime character. Next thing I know, Claire is chasing me down the street holding a STOP SIGN SHE RIPPED FROM THE GROUND, and dressed like a bartender.

**Claire Sonnet: **IIIIZAAAAAYAAAA-KUUUUUUUUN...

*O*O*O*O*

**Tucker Foley: **I can't seem to find anyone who wants to go to the carnival with me...

**Danny Fenton likes this**

**Tucker Foley: **DUDE WTF

**Danny Fenton: **IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR DON'T HATE MEEEE! D:

*O*O*O*O*

**Mark Bans: **I don't know what went wrong.

**Shane Crane: **I TOLD YOU. You went and messed with the rocket before I had a chance to finish.

**Mark Bans: **Yeah, but...

**Shane Crane: **IT'S YOUR FAULT.

**MarK Bans: **NO, IT'S JOSH'S FAULT.

**Shane Crane: **You joined that group too?

**Mark Bans: **The whole school did.

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **There was some pervert at the beach watching the girls put on their swimsuits.

**Sam Manson: **It was gross. I caught him peaking on me and poked him in the eye.

**Danny Fenton: **Did you happen to see who it was? I'd like to do a little work on their face...

*O*O*O*O*

**Spikes Johnson: **YOU ALL JUST LOST THE GAME.

**Johnny Sonnet: **It's getting old, man.

**Spikes Johnson: **Really? But it feels like I just started...

**Johnny Sonnet: **You've been doing that since last year, we're all getting-

**Spikes Johnson: **YO JOHNNY, IMMA LET YOU FINISH, BUT SPIKES JOHNSON HAS THE BEST MEMES OF ALL TIME! _**OF ALL TIME! **_

*O*O*O*O*

**Kwan Lee**: Dash, how'd you hurt your eye?

**Danny Fenton**: Yes, HOW DID you hurt your eye?

**Dash Baxter**: Uh...I tripped.

*O*O*O*O*

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**Codi, did'ya catch it? HUH HUH DID YOU SEE THE MEME WE STARTED HUH HUH DID'YA? **

**And the cosplay thing is based off a sketch I made...might post it on my deviantART page. **

**And finally: SPIKES HAS CHANGED MEMES GOT HELP US ALL...**

**Also: Check out my Vocaloid stories! Crackish, but sortakinda funny! :D **


	37. Speaking Weeaboo

**NEWS: I AM NO LONGER CENSORING THIS STORY. This is the only one I still put censors on, and frankly, I'm a bit tired. So young children, avert your eyes. NO MORE * INSTEAD OF LETTERS~**

**Anyway, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, blah blah blah...**

*O*O*O*O*

**Shane Crane: **I'm signing on to Halo in half an hour, is everybody ready?

**Danny Fenton: **Ready.

**Sam Manson: **Ready, with backup on Speed-Dial.

**Tucker Foley: **Ready and steady.

**Nebula Thorn: **BEEN READY FOR TEN MINUTES AND I ALREADY NEED A MOUNTAIN DEW REFILL.

**Shane Crane: **...how many cans are beside you right now?

**Nebula Thorn: **SEVEN. OH YEAH KILLED ANOTHER ONE! DATTEBAYO MOTHERFUCKA!

**Danny Fenton: **You know, if you didn't have awesome aim I think you'd be kicked out of our group already.

*O*O*O*O*

**Dani Fenton: **My ear is all plugged.

**Danny Fenton**: Have you tried ear drops?

**Dani Fenton**: No. But I have been popping them for half an hour hoping it would work.

**Jazz Fenton**: Dani, I think that's a pretty good way to hurt your ears...

**Dani Fenton**: PSH, yeah rig-OH DEAR GOD THAT LAST POP HURT. Oh hey, I can hear again! :D

**Shane Crane**: ...she gets it all from you, Dan.

**Danny Fenton**: Well DUH, she's my-HEEEEY. D:

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **The pervert was back at the beach today. I had started to remove my top when I saw the hole he was looking through.

**Sam Manson: **What did you do?

**Nebula Thorn: **What else? I ran my boot through the wall so I could kick him in the face.

**Shane Crane: **...Dash ran by earlier clutching his face...

**Danny Fenton: **Dude...

**Shane Crane: **Yeah, I'll be right back. Gotta go kick some ass.

*O*O*O*O*

**Raven Yakanowa: **Please, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, if you are white, American, and NOT TAKING CLASSES, I don't wanna hear you speaking Japanese. I am SICK AND TIRED of hearing "Kawaii" being screeched by preteen girls.

**Nebula Thorn: **O yaoya, anata wa watashi no chō kawaiito subarashii Nippon no gijutsu o kiite shitakunaidesu ka?

**Raven Yakanowa: **...I hate you all.

**Shane Crane: **Gomen. Watashi wa anata no sūpā shiawasena kibun, ā suppai mono o korosu tame ni imi suru monode wa nakatta.

*O*O*O*O*

**Leah Porter: **Back from Theater Camp, and had a wonderful time.

**Nebula Thorn: **Nice to hear it, Leah.

**Gwen Ortega: **She's been a little antsy to get to work though, I had to drag her home yesterday.

**Nebula Thorn: **She broke into the school theater again, didn't she?

**Leah Porter: **It all looked so PERFECT, READY FOR PREFORMERS TO TAKE THE STAGE...

*O*O*O*O*

**Dash Baxter: **I'd like to say that Shane is CREEPY AS HELL when he smiles.

**Kwan Lee**: What happened?

**Dash Baxter:** I was at the Nasty Burger after...uh...falling down some stairs, and he tipped over my chair. Then he smiled at me and told me to follow him outside for a "Little Talk".

**Kwan Lee: **...what happened next?

**Dash Baxter: **I can't tell you. By the way, did you know he carries a knife? I didn't...

*O*O*O*O*

**Nebula Thorn: **Drew myself as a cat-person today. I feel accomplished.

**Claire Sonnet: **I drew Shane as a cat person once. He didn't like it.

**Shane Crane: **I wouldn't feel the need to burn your pictures if you didn't draw me shirtless and in provacative positions. And surrounded by cushions. AND GUYS.

**Claire Sonnet: **You just don't appreciate good art. Art racist.

*O*O*O*O*

**Danny Fenton: **I wanna take Sam out tonight: SUGGESTIONS, GO.

**Tucker Foley: **Meat Festival.

**Nebula Thorn: **Shooting range.

**Mikey Harris: **Medieval fair.

**Shane Crane: **Toast.

**Danny Fenton: **I hope for the sake of my sanity you were all joking...

*O*O*O*O*

**Sam Manson to Claire Sonnet: **I was wondering if you could make me one of your "Cat Guy" pictures...except with Danny.

*O*O*O*O*

**Loosely translated, the Japanese in this is: **

**Nebula: Aw, does that mean you don't wanna hear my awesome language skills?**

**Shane: Sorry. I didn't mean to upset your usual cheery mood, o sour one. **

**Other News: In my fic "Secrets", Shane's chapter has been replaced. Rewritten. Better now. Check it out. **

**Oh, AND NEB AND SHANE'S CHARACTER INFORMATION HAS BEEN REWORKED, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION. **

**Review~**


End file.
